


Angel In Exile

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences life as a human...with the Winchesters as his guides</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ignores the existence of Jimmy Novak

**Disclaimer: Here we go again. Not mine, because if they were, they'd be too worn out to hunt.**

**++++++++++**

Anna had a wicked sense of humor...and a vicious temper. 

With her _grace_ returned, she once again held the position she'd had previously - Head Angel, and as such, boss of both Uriel and Castiel. And she was pissed. 

The Winchester brothers had helped her, saved her, and she owed them. The threats both Uriel and Castiel had made upon the men were uncalled for, and she was going to see that they paid for them in spades.

Uriel had been his usual nasty self, and Anna dumped him in the middle of Lawrence, in the backyard of a certain psychic who was more then happy to put him to work doing manual labor, like cleaning the garage and mowing the lawn. 

Castiel on the other hand, he hadn't really meant any harm. He had always been a gentle soul, helping the innocents, and she knew he would never have done true harm to Sam, even though he had threatened it; that had been Uriel egging him on as always. Yet he still deserved to learn a lesson, and she had the perfect one in mind....

**~~~~~~~~**

It had been over a year since the defeat of Lilith, a year since the disappearance of Ruby, since the angels had last been seen. 

For some reason Sam could no longer exorcise demons with his mind, although the telekinesis was still present. 

The handprint on Dean's arm had vanished one night, which made him a happy man. It meant he was no longer in debt to a higher power.

Both men were, in a sense, free from the darkest of evils.

But the standard and usual bad things were still there.

Wendigos, Women in White, goblins, shape shifters - those were still lurking about, and thus Dean and Sam were still in business. 

They returned to their motel after a run-in with a zombie, and heard screaming from the rear. They ran around back, both wide-eyed at the sight before them. 

Castiel was sitting in a pool of mud, cursing up a blue streak.

"Can angels use foul language, Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm not a...." Castiel got to his feet. "This is your fault!" He slipped in the mud and fell on his ass. 

"What's our fault?" Sam eyed Castiel strangely. 

"You helped Anna, we got punished."

"Punished?" Dean pondered this. "Did she spank you?"

"DEAN!" Sam snapped at him. "You don't ask questions like that." He turned to Castiel. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"I'm not sure," Castiel thought about it. "Anna said something about a _spoon of doom_ before he disappeared."

"She sent him to Missouri!" Dean burst out laughing. 

"Why would she send him to Missouri?" Castiel asked, very serious. "If she really wanted to punish him, she would have sent him to Duluth."

"Not _Missouri_ ," Dean clarified, " **Missouri**." At the blank look he received, Dean rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"So you're...human?" Sam asked. "As in no heavenly powers?"

"You mock me," Castiel stated.

"No, I...."

"You are amused."

"I am," Dean chuckled. 

"That's enough, Dean," Sam told him, focusing back on Castiel. "Maybe Anna sent you to us for a reason?"

"So I could be mocked, which I will not stand for." Castiel looked into the distance. "I will find my own way, and deal with this myself." He began to walk down the empty road. 

"Dean, I don't think he's ever been...human...before. We should keep an eye on him."

"Sammy, he may not be an angel anymore, but I'm sure he's been around the block more than a few times. He can handle himself." Dean went into the motel room.

"I don't know," Sam muttered to himself as he followed Dean. "I have a bad feeling about this...."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sam was pacing, and kept going to the window, staring outside. "He should have been back by now, Dean."

"Back?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Sam, he wants nothing to do with us, he's a gazillion years old, he can take care of himself like he said, so sit down and eat your pizza."

"We've got enough problems, I'm not adding to them." Sam put his sneakers on. "I'm going to find him."

Dean dropped his slice into the box. "Fine, let's go find angel-boy so I can eat my dinner in peace."

**~~~~~~~~**

"Dean, this is the only place open so he has to be in there." Sam walked inside, while Dean stood outside, eyeing the motorcycles. 

"I hate biker bars," he grumbled as he followed Sam in. Dean wandered right to the bar, ordered a shot of bourbon and glanced toward the rear, where a group of men were gathered. "What's going on?" he shouted above the screaming.

"Some guy tried to walk out without paying," the bartender told him. "We don't stand for that around here."

"Dean, you don't think....?"

"Like you said, Sam, never been human, no concept of money." Dean smiled at the bartender. "What did he order?"

"Food," she answered. "I got him a burger, a baked potato and a beer."

"Beer?" Sam shuddered for some reason.

"What brand?" Dean asked.

"Does it matter, Dean?" Sam walked toward the back.

Dean was trying to see over the heads, but couldn't get a clear view.

Sam on the other hand, being he was taller than almost every human alive, was able to see into the middle of the small mob.

Castiel was being held by two men while a third was about to throw a punch. 

Dean took out his Glock and fired one round into the wall - the crowd dispersed. He helped Castiel to his feet. "What did you do?"

"I asked for food and drink," Castiel started, "and I was given a slip of paper with numbers on it. I attempted to leave, when those men...." He rubbed his jaw. "Why would they do that? I did nothing to antagonize them."

"It's called _Diner Dash_ ," Dean explained. "Me and Sammy do it all the time. You however, were too slow." His nose caught an awful odor and he grimaced. "You smell," Dean got a whiff of him. "How long have you been wearing that _Columbo overcoat_?"

"Since I received this vessel." Castiel looked his body over. 

"You mean stole," Dean sneered. "And the guy whose body you took?"

"He was dead," Castiel replied nonchalantly, "and he gave me permission to make use of it."

"C'mon, we're going back to the motel."

"I can take care of myself," Castiel insisted. A growl from behind him and he faced an angry mob of men. "Then again, I believe I will reconsider your offer...."

**~~~~~~~~**

The moment they got into the room, Sam tried to remove Castiel's top coat.

"You cannot take it!" Castiel screamed. "It is mine!"

"Take it easy," Sam said. "I'm only going to wash it."

"I'll get it back?"

" **I** certainly don't want it," Sam snorted. 

"Your clothes also," Dean added. "And you need to get into a shower."

"I do not require bathing as humans do."

"You do now," Dean said. "Smell yourself."

Castiel bent his head, smelling an underarm. "Perhaps you are correct." He began to strip off his clothing.

"Uh, get undressed in the bathroom," Sam told him.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"It's a rule and...and you have to follow the rules," Sam said. 

Castiel did as he was told. However, he wandered back into the room sans clothing, dropping the pile at Dean's feet. "I will get them back?"

"Like Sam said, we don't want them. Right, Sam?" Sam was too busy staring at Castiel's body to answer his brother. "Sammy?"

"Huh?" Sam blinked. "Oh, oh yeah, you'll get them back. Now go shower. Uh, rules and all that."

Castiel nodded and returned to the bathroom, but came back out a moment later. "How do I get the water to work?"

Sam sighed and walked into the bathroom, leaning over to turn it on. "There, you're good to go." He turned his head, but being he was bent a bit, his eyes were at the same level as Castiel's dick. "Use soap too." He fled the bathroom, nearly running Dean over. "Laundry. Now." 

**~~~~~~~~**

"Sammy, what are we gonna do?"

"Laundry?"

"Very funny." Dean stomped toward the laundry room. "We're stuck with an angel and I don't want him."

"Will you relax, Dean? It could be worse." 

"How so?"

"I don't know, but Dad used to say that no matter what, there's **always** something worse."

"You were staring at his body, Sam."

"It was hard to avoid looking, Dean."

"You don't look at me like that." Dean pouted. "I'm feeling unloved."

"I don't look at **you** that way?" Sam laughed a little and maneuvered him so Dean was leaning against the washing machine. "And is there anything I can do to change that feeling?" His fingers traced the lines of Dean's hard-on. "Tell me."

"You can keep doing that," Dean whispered. 

"Or I could do more." Sam clearly leered and undid the button on Dean's jeans. "I could touch you; touch your bare flesh."

"You could do that, too." Dean's voice cracked, and he took a sharp intake of breath as his zipper was lowered. 

"I could take your cock in my hand, stroke you slow, make you moan." Sam slid his hand inside Dean's pants, caressing the skin, his thumb running over the tip. "I could suck the tip, tease you, and bring you to the precipice of orgasm."

"Ooh, precipice. I so love it when you talk like that, Sammy; turns me on something awful."

"You like the big words, Dean?" Sam grasped him by the hips and lifted him so Dean was sitting atop the washing machine. 

"God yes," Dean moaned, reaching out to pet Sam's hair.

Sam grabbed his hand, kissing the palm. "No touching; I just want you to feel."

Dean suddenly realized where they were, and tensed up. "Sam, you do realize we're in a public place, don't ya?"

"So I shouldn't touch you where somebody might catch us?" Sam lifted Dean so he could slide his pants down. "I shouldn't lick your hard cock, all eight inches of it, wet it with my tongue?"

"Please...."

"Maybe I won't, Dean. Maybe I'll just suck your fingers," he licked Dean's index before sucking on it, "one by one," the middle, "'cause I know how hard your cock gets when I do that." The ring finger, "You like," and the pinky, "Oh yeah." Sam licked Dean's palm and laved the thumb. "And I know how crazy this makes you." He sucked on Dean's thumb while his other hand stroked Dean's hardened erection. 

"Fuck me."

"Why didn't you say so?" Sam smiled, pulled him off the washer and turned him. "Ask and ye shall receive." He undid his own pants, taking a washcloth out of one back pocket and the lube out of the other. "One thorough fucking, as requested. But first...." Sam slicked two fingers and slid them inside Dean, in and out, again and again, pushing them deeper. He hit the sensitive nub, hearing the soft sigh from Dean, and rubbed the tips of his fingers over it. "More, Dean?" A third finger entered and Sam took Dean's thumb in his mouth again. 

"Sam, I swear, if you don't do something...."

Sam lubed his dick quickly, tore his fingers away and entered Dean in one motion. "Like that, baby? Is that what you want?"

"Hard, Sammy...hard and deep."

Sam pulled out almost all the way, leaving the tip of his dick inside. He thrust back in, reached around and fisted Dean's cock. Pull out, "So tight," push in, "so hot," pull out, "mine," hard shove in, "all mine." He brought a hand up to Dean's mouth, moaning himself as Dean began to suck on his fingers. "That's it, Dean, suck 'em; suck 'em while I fuck your tight ass."

"Not gonna last...gonna come...OH FUCK!" Dean screamed as Sam bit his neck, soothing it with his tongue. 

Sam took Dean's hands in his, placing the palms on the washer, pounding inside. "You're coming from my dick inside you, nothing more."

"Sam...Sammy...fuck me...." Dean was dizzy, his eyes rolling back each time Sam hit his prostate. 

"Come, Dean, I wanna see that white hot spunk all over the place." 

From those words alone Dean came, streams of come shooting upwards, spattering his shirt, knees banging against the washer. As Sam came inside him, Dean's breaths grew short and panted, his whole body lax. He felt his knees going out on him, but Sam's arms were around his waist, holding him up.

"I've got you, Dean, I've got you." Sam was whispering in his ear. "Breathe, baby, slow it down." He eased out slowly and waited a few moments for Dean to calm before turning him so they were facing. "I love it when you do that." He slid his dick against Dean's. "Coming just from me inside you."

"Sam...."

"What, Dean?"

"My shirt needs to be washed now."

Sam leaned in for a deep kiss, sucking on Dean's tongue. He pulled back with a smile. "Leave it to you to have the sexiest post-orgasmic conversation starters."

"Sam, you know what the big words do to me." Dean threaded his fingers in Sam's hair and stole a kiss of his own. "And I don't think I can go another round just yet."

"In the wash with it then." Sam pulled Dean's shirt off and threw it in with the other clothes. "Let me clean you off now." He slowly sank down, sucking on one nipple, biting the other, dropping to his knees. He glanced up, his eyes not leaving Dean's as he licked his cock, making obscene slurping noises. "Mmmm...."

Dean's knees began to grow weak again, eyes fluttering shut, softly moaning Sam's name. 

Sam finally stopped, getting to his feet and wiped them both clean with the cloth before pulling both their pants up.

"I so love it when you talk dirty."

"I know, Dean." Sam kissed him again. "It turns you on like a Christmas tree." 

"Potty-mouthed Sam, ain't nothin' hotter."

"We'll sit now," Sam said, "and wait for the washer to stop. Then we can throw everything into the dryer and try to figure out what to do about Castiel."

"Okay," Dean agreed, the two sitting in the chairs. He rested his head upon Sam's shoulder, felt Sam stroking his hair and dozed off. He started to wake when Sam got up to put the clothes in the dryer, but once Sam sat down again, he was drifting off once more. The next thing he knew Sam was rubbing his shoulder. 

"Dean?"

"Five more minutes, Sam. 'm comfy here."

"Dryer stopped."

Dean cracked an eye open. "Already? How long?"

"About an hour. You must have been tired."

Dean sat up, stretching. "Yeah, well, zombie hunting will do that to you."

"C'mon," Sam pulled him to his feet. "Let's get the stuff out before it shrinks."

**~~~~~~~~**


	2. Part Two

They got back to the room, hearing moans from inside. Opening the door, they found Castiel staring at the TV, seemingly deep in thought.

"I see he figured the TV out." Sam put the pile of clothes on the bed. 

"And he found porn," Dean laughed, realizing where the sounds were coming from.

"Why is this happening?" Castiel asked them, glancing at his crotch; his erection was poking through the towel.

Dean and Sam stared at each other, then back at him.

"Uh, porn does that to people." Sam held back a laugh. 

"Porn?"

"You don't know what porn is?" Dean bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laugh he knew was coming. 

"No. Explain it to me." Castiel's face was such that the brothers realized he wasn't playing dumb.

"Go for it, bro'," Dean nodded to Sam as he backed into the bathroom. "You're the one who went to college." He had just about closed the door behind himself when he heard Castiel ask, "Why is my penis growing?" He couldn't hold back any longer and cracked up.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Dean," Sam's voice was quite threatening.

"Shaking in my boots here, Sammy." Dean closed the bathroom door as another loud laugh erupted from deep within him. He showered quick, not wanting to miss a moment of what he was now calling the _Castiel/Sam Comedy Hour_ in his head. When he came out, Sam was rubbing his temples, cheeks flushed crimson. "Sam? What happened?"

Sam got to his feet and glared at Dean. "It's your turn now." He went into the bathroom to take his own shower, and glanced at the window, wondering if he could escape. "Shit, it's too small," he murmured as he got undressed. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean put on his boxers and a tee-shirt and lay on the other bed, watching Castiel sniff at his clothing. 

"They smell lovely." Castiel felt the shirt. "And they are soft as well."

"You didn't have to put them back on," Dean told him," but whatever floats your boat." He picked up the remote and finally found something he thought would be acceptable to the angel. The TV was showing a rerun of _I Dream of Jeannie_ , but after a few minutes, Castiel seemed close to hyperventilating. 

"What, you don't like Barbara Eden?" Dean asked.

"She is a Djinn!" Castiel gasped and picked up the chair.

"NO!" Dean shouted, jumping off the bed and grabbing it from his hands. "We don't break the TV's in the motels. Let's put something else on, okay?" At Castiel's nod, Dean picked up the remote and changed the channel, but of course he wasn't paying attention to what he put on. 

"WITCH!" Castiel screamed at Samantha.

Dean tried again.

"VAMPIRE!" 

"Aww, c'mon, I like Buffy," Dean pouted, but changed it again, finding _Star Trek_. "Okay, this should be fine." Castiel was quiet and Dean began to fall asleep.

"Exorcizo te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma...."

"What...huh?" Dean was almost asleep. "Who's possessed? I salted the door and windows and...." 

"IT IS A DEMON!"

Dean sat up so abruptly he smacked his head against the headboard. "OWW!" He looked at the TV. "Uh, no Castiel, that's no demon, it's...."

At the same moment Sam decided to walk out of the bathroom, got a look at the TV, shrieked, and the TV flew across the room, smashing into the wall. "Oops," he laughed quietly.

"Now we have no TV," Dean sighed, rubbing his head. "Thanks, Sam."

"It **was** a demon," Castiel said with a firm nod. "It's skin was pale as death, it's nose red as blood, it's hair...."

"No, Castiel, it **wasn't** a demon." Dean buried his face in his hands. "It was just Ronald McDonald."

Castiel yawned and looked panicked again. 

"You're tired," Dean told him. "Go to sleep."

The angel stared at the bed. 

"Yes, that's what the bed is for," Dean nodded. "You pull the sheet back like so," he demonstrated, "you slide underneath, close your eyes and...that's it."

"Not in your clothes," Sam added.

Castiel stood and began to take them off. 

"Not all of them!" Sam yelled before the boxers disappeared. "Just the...just your pants and shirt."

Castiel once again followed the instructions and smiled at Sam. "You may sleep with me if you want, Sam. Your brother seems exhausted."

"Uh...I...er...." Sam's mouth was opening and closing and he was turning all shades of red again.

"You can sleep with him, Sammy," Dean snickered. "I don't mind. I can watch."

"You would like to watch us sleep together?" Castiel asked with that innocent air.

"Oh yeah," Dean grinned. "And munch popcorn while I do it, too."

"Dean," Sam squeaked out.

Dean bit his tongue and just said, "He'll sleep with me."

Sam nodded quickly and practically dove onto the bed, burrowing under the covers. "You are so going to Hell again," he murmured.

"Good night, Sam." Dean shut off the light.

"'Night, bro'." 

"Good night, Dean." 

"Good night, Castiel."

"Good night, Samuel," Castiel added.

"Don't call me that."

"As you wish," Castiel said. "Good night, Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

"If that is what you want to be called, then good night, Sam."

"Good night, Castiel," Sam grumbled.

"Good night, John-Boy."

"Shut up, Dean!"

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean woke during the night to the sound of whimpering. At first he thought it was Sam, but then noticed it was coming from the other bed. Getting up slowly so as not to wake his brother, he sat beside Castiel. "What's wrong?"

"I was...asleep...but I had a vision."

"A vision?"

"I saw things, strange things and then my eyes opened and they were gone."

It took a moment for Dean to understand. "You dreamed." 

"They were real, not dreams," Castiel told him. 

"They seem real," Dean explained, "but they're not."

"How do you humans deal with them?"

"We just do. Now go back to sleep."

"I do not want to. I am..." Castiel paused, seemingly ashamed, "...afraid."

Dean stared at the angel, the eyes full of innocence. He couldn't resist the temptation and leaned in, kissing Castiel on the lips, but made sure to keep it chaste. 

"Why did you do that?"

"Shh," Dean soothed, giving him another kiss, this one to his forehead. 

"I do not like the dark," Castiel admitted.

"We can fix that." Dean turned on the bathroom light, giving the barest of illumination to the room. "Is that better?"

"I do not want to sleep alone, Dean."

"Castiel, I...."

"It's okay, Dean," Sam whispered. 

Dean saw the soft smile on Sam's face and knew it was truly okay with him. He turned back to Castiel and slid under the sheet next to him. "C'mere," Dean murmured, opening his arm, laying the angel's head on his chest. "Sleep now, and no more bad dreams."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean woke up to a smiling Sam standing over the bed, holding his phone. 

"Who are you calling?"

"Nobody, just making a Kodak moment." Sam took the photo.

Dean turned his head to find a sleeping Castiel drooling on his shoulder. "You're dead, Sammy."

Sam just laughed as he walked to the bathroom.

Castiel woke up and stared at Sam. "Did something humorous happen, Dean?"

"No." Dean got out of bed. "You drooled on me."

"I did not mean to. I apologize, I will not do it again."

"Yeah, sure." 

"Dean," Castiel started, "I have the strangest sensation."

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what is it?"

The angel pointed to his gut. 

"Oh, that," Dean smirked, "just go into the bathroom, take out your...penis...point it at Sam and...just relax. That'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." Castiel walked into the bathroom.

Dean laughed to himself, murmuring, "Three, two, one...."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Sam screamed.

"Revenge is sweet," Dean grinned and got dressed. 

Castiel backed out of the bathroom, swallowing hard. "What did I do, Samuel?"

"IT'S SAM AND YOU PEE'D ON ME!"

"But Dean said...."

"I have to get gas and I'll see you guys at Denny's!" Dean was cracking up again as he ran from the room; he'd use the bathroom at Denny's. 

"I have to shower, thanks to you." Sam was grinding his teeth. "You...you get dressed and don't go anywhere until I come out." He washed quick and when he came out, Castiel was dressed, sitting on the bed and staring at his feet.

"You are angry," Castiel lowered his eyes. "I am sorry, Samuel...Sam. I was unaware that urination would occur when I...."

"Forget it," Sam said softly. 

"Sam, what is Denny's?"

"C'mon, Castiel, allow me to introduce you to some of the fine cuisine of the Winchester lifestyle."

**~~~~~~~~**

"It was not humorous, what you told me to do, Dean," Castiel said as he slid into the booth. 

"I thought it was."

Castiel picked up the menu, studying it.

"You're looking at the menu," Dean said. "How do you understand it?"

"I can read," Castiel replied. "All languages."

" **All** of them?" Sam was in awe.

"Yes," Castiel was matter-of-fact about it.

"Then what are you ordering?" Dean asked him.

"That I do not know."

The waitress came over, Dean and Sam ordered, but Castiel remained silent. 

"He'll have bacon and eggs," Sam told her. She nodded and walked away.

"What are those?" Castiel asked, still looking at the menu.

Dean couldn't resist. "Eggs are chicken embryos and bacon is dead pig."

The angel paled. "I cannot eat that which is a creature of God."

"You ate a burger yesterday," Dean shrugged. "That's a cow."

"You can change to pancakes," Sam pointed to the picture. "They're made from flour."

"No," Castiel said. "I am human now, and I will act human. I will eat what you eat."

"Suit yourself."

The three men sat there, none speaking. 

Sam read the newspaper, Dean was reading People and Castiel was still studying the menu.

The waitress came with their food and Castiel just stared at it. "It looks...yummy?" At the looks he got, he added, "I heard the word on television. Is it correct?"

"Yes it is," Dean said, pouring Tabasco all over his plate.

Castiel took the bottle when Dean was done. "I will eat my eggs as Dean, with this sauce on it."

"That's Tabasco, Castiel," Sam warned. 

"If Dean can ingest it, I can also." He proceeded to drown his eggs in it as Dean had. Taking a bite, Castiel smiled, but his smile faded as the taste caught him. "I am dying."

"Drink this." Dean gave him a glass of water.

"That is not fit for human consumption." Castiel stared at the Tabasco. "It is the food of Lucifer himself."

Sam switched plates with him. "Here, have pancakes."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, Castiel."

**~~~~~~~~**

After breakfast, they loaded everything into the Impala and Castiel attempted to get into the front. 

"It's my seat," Sam told him flat-out. "You sit in the back."

"That's fine," Castiel got in. "I do prefer the front seat though. It is...roomier."

"And when were you in the front?" Sam asked. 

"God was my co-pilot when I did my _Back to the Future_ gig, Sammy," Dean snickered. 

"Yes," Castiel piped up from the back, "and I would much appreciate it if you exercised caution when driving, Dean."

Dean turned to Castiel and narrowed his eyes. "How would you like to walk to wherever it is you're going?"

"Stop threatening the nice angel, Dean," Sam sighed. "He may be of some help to us."

"Yeah?" Dean sneered. "How?"

"I don't know!" Sam snapped at him. "But you can't be leaving him in the middle of nowhere."

"I wish to go to Disneyland," Castiel smiled. "The television says it is the happiest place on Earth, and I want to be in a happy place."

Dean gave him a cocky grin. "I'll send you to a happy place."

"Dean...." Sam warned.

"Cas, how would you like to go skydiving without a 'chute?" Dean cracked.

"That would be nice." Castiel paused. "What is skydiving?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but instead looked at the newspaper in Sam's lap. "Anything doing?"

"Four beheadings in Dallas, all done at the crack of dawn."

"Texas is good, Sam."

"Dallas, Iowa."

"I'm not going to Iowa."

Castiel leaned forward, wearing a hopeful grin. "Does this mean we can go to Disneyland?"

Dean groaned. "Iowa it is." He hit the gas, peeling out.

**~~~~~~~~**

Four hours later they hit the outskirts of Dallas and stopped at a motel. 

"Where are the other five?" Castiel asked.

"Other five what?" Dean wanted to know.

"The other five motels. This one is number six."

"No, it's the _Motel Six_ ," Dean clarified, going to check them in. He came out a few minutes later with a key. "We got lucky thirteen."

"I am hungry," Castiel said. "I want more dead cow."

"Get him a burger, Sammy," Dean grinned. "In fact, you can take him there."

Sam turned and cringed. 

"Ooh, that is where the demon lives." Castiel seemed excited. "We can perform an exorcism."

Sam grabbed the room key. "You take him to McDonald's, I'm going to the room."

"C'mon, angel-boy," Dean snickered. "Let's go clog your arteries. We'll bring Sammy back a salad so he can graze."

"That's okay, Dean. I'm going to find the local library, do some research and I'll find my own food."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sam returned to the motel with the information they needed. "Her name was Twyla Toomey, she was accidentally beheaded in a freak accident and she wasn't exactly the most well-liked person in town."

"They never are, Sam, that's why they seek revenge."

"I ate a Happy Meal," Castiel grinned from ear to ear, "and an apple pie."

"I'm thrilled." Sam deadpanned. He took a Pepsi out of the cooler. "Anything else, Castiel?"

"I have been pondering some of the rules about human life Dean has explained."

Once again Sam gave Dean a deadly glare. "Like what?"

"Hetfield is God." Castiel looked perplexed. "I did not know his name was Hetfield." He shrugged. "Jack Daniels is the equivalent of Ambrosia, Busty Asian Beauties is required reading and Bert and Ernie are secret lovers."

At the last, Sam spit soda all over himself. 

"Oh," Castiel added, "and Rubber Ducky is a sex toy."

"You're ruining my childhood, Dean."

Dean blew a raspberry at him. "Did you find out where she's buried, Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Time to go to work." Dean put his palm up as Castiel stood. "You stay here."

"What should I do?" Castiel asked.

"Watch some TV." Dean put it on. "And no porn for you."

**~~~~~~~~**

The grave was difficult to find, but the cemetery was deserted, so the brothers were able to work in peace. However, for some reason Twyla was buried more than six feet under and it took them quite some time to get to the casket. It was after nine by the time they returned to the room. The moment they walked in, Castiel was shouting. 

"Dean! Sam! You have returned from your hunting excursion!" 

Sam just stared. "Oh shit, he's drunk, Dean."

"Geez, Cas, how much did you drink?" All Dean saw was one empty bottle of beer.

"That," Castiel pointed at the bottle. 

"Just one?"

Castiel ignored him. "I have been watching television since you left and learned much."

"What exactly did you learn?" Dean asked, a bit hesitant.

The angel began to sing. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family...."

"Barney?!" Dean was aghast. 

"I think you are very pretty, Sammy," Castiel giggled and sat in the chair.

"We are so going to Hell," Sam muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Non-stop express flight."

Dean bent down in front of Castiel. "How many beers did you drink?"

"You'll get maaaddd," Castiel sing-songed.

"No I won't, I promise," Dean said softly.

Castiel turned and pointed and nearly fell off the chair. 

Sam took a look in the trash. "There's," he counted, "five empties in here."

"Castiel," Dean asked softly, "you drank a six-pack?"

"You drink it, I can too."

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"I am tired," Castiel was slurring his words and stumbled as he stood up. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Go ahead." Dean went to wash up, laughing as Castiel nearly fell trying to get his pants off. 

Sam grouched, but helped Castiel strip his clothes off, gave him a Tic-Tac, and walked him to the bed. 

Castiel lay down, but reached up and framed Sam's face in his palms. "Good night, Sam." Before Sam could stop him, he was pulled into a kiss, and not a chaste one either.

"You shouldn't do that," Sam said, pulling back.

"You did not like it?" Castiel seemed disappointed. 

"I liked it just fine," Sam admitted, "and that's the problem."

"I don't think it's a problem, Sammy," Dean snickered. 

"That's because you're a pervert."

Castiel sat up and looked from one man to the other. "I like you both." His head hit the pillow again and he was out cold.

Sam sat down on the other bed, touching his lips. "He kissed me, Dean."

"I don't see you running for the Listerine, Sammy."

"It was nice, soft," Sam smiled, "I liked it."

"So you said." Dean lay down, pulling Sam next to him. "I don't have a problem with it, Sam. Anybody else looks at you, I go nuts. But him? For some reason, no."

"I don't think you view him as a threat, Dean."

"I think you may be right about that."

"I don't view him as a threat either." Sam nodded to the other bed. "If you want to sleep with him again, or...do more, go ahead."

"Since when did you become so open-minded, Sam?"

"Life's too short and I learned that the hard way." Sam ducked his head. "Besides, I'm still a Winchester. Being a pervert is in my blood. Well, go on." He practically pushed Dean off the bed. 

"And you're going to watch from the next bed?"

"No, Dean, I'm not **that** much of a perv. But we do need to stock up on supplies, so I can disappear and shop tomorrow."

Dean took Sam's shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head, while Sam kicked his sneakers off. "Do you know how sexy you are?"

Sam stood and pulled off his pants and laid back down, but pushed Dean's hands away. "Let's just cuddle, okay. I can't, you know, not with him in the next bed." 

"Fine." Dean started to get up. "I'll make him sleep in the car."

"You can't do that, Dean." Sam pulled him back down. "Anna sent him here for a reason, and no, I haven't a clue as to why, but like I told you, we don't need any trouble from," he pointed up, "them." Dean gave him the trademark pout. "No, Dean. It's not going to work. You're a big boy, you can go one night without it, and I will make it up to you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, Sam. But you better make it up to me good."

"I will." Sam gave Dean a quick kiss. "And I will call before I come back from shopping." He paused and glanced at the other bed. "And don't get overly acrobatic with him either."

"I'll treat him like fine China, Sam."

"No, I know how you'd treat that. You treat him as if he were...a new part to the Impala, with loving care."

"I promise to treat him with loving care. Happy now?"

"Yes." Sam curled into Dean's side. "I love you."

"Yeah, I do too. Even though you're holding out on me."

"You'll live."

**~~~~~~~~**


	3. Part Three

Sam got out of bed quietly, getting his clothes on, careful not to wake Dean. He checked his wallet, finding a whole seven dollars and rifled Dean's. Dean had even more money...one crisp 20 dollar bill. He searched for a credit card, and found a few, blinking as he found a Visa with the name _Dean Winchester_ on it. 

"Yeah, Sammy, I went legit...sort of."

"Sort of, Dean?"

"Missouri got it for me. She said I was given a second chance and not to screw it up."

"What's the credit line?"

"I don't know; I never checked. All she told me was that there was enough for us to use it to get cash when needed."

"Good woman." Sam smiled. "But you still have stolen ones." Dean flushed pink. "She is so going to kill you."

"What else is new?" Dean got out of bed and stood over Castiel. "You sure you're okay with this, Sam? I don't need you going all cave-beast and possessive later on and punching his lights out, like that guy in Elbow Lake."

"That bastard deserved it, Dean." Sam nodded to the angel. "All **he** deserves is to be loved, 'cause I have to tell ya, I don't think anybody's ever loved him before, in the biblical sense or otherwise."

Dean stared at Castiel's face. "He looks...angelic. Shit, I'll go to Hell for that pun alone."

"I'm outta here before you start with the chick-flick moments and I get nauseous." Sam left, laughing to himself. 

Dean slid into the bed beside Castiel, propped his head in his palm and just watched the angel sleep. A few moments later, Castiel's eyes cracked open. "How's your head?"

"My head is fine," Castiel smiled. "Thank you for asking."

Dean brushed the hair from his face. "No hangover?"

"Hangover?"

"Nothin'; it's not important."

Castiel sat up, looking around the room. "Where is Sam?"

"He went to Hell," Dean said without thinking.

"WHAT?! NO!" Castiel looked as if he was going to cry. "He doesn't deserve...."

"WAL-MART!" Dean shouted, clarifying himself. "He went to Wal-Mart, not...Hell."

"But you said...."

"Cas," Dean began to stroke Castiel's arm, "to some, Wal-Mart is Hell."

"Why do you call me _Cas_ , Dean? It is not my name."

"If you don't like it, I'll stop." 

"I like it." The angel's cheeks turned bright red. "It makes me feel special."

Dean palmed his cheek. "You are special, Cas."

"And you are just as pretty as Sam," Castiel blurted out, quickly ducking his head. 

"I kinda like to think I'm prettier." Dean lifted Castiel's face and leaned in to brush his lips over across his cheek. "You're pretty too, ya know."

"I am not." Castiel smiled very shyly. 

"Don't argue with me, Cas. You won't win." Dean's hand slid down Castiel's body, feeling the smoothness of the skin; he could have gotten off on that sensation alone. 

"Dean, are you touching me because you want to have sexual intercourse with me?"

"I...I...Castiel, why would you ask that?"

"Is that what you wish?"

"Yeah." Dean's mouth was hanging open. "How did you....?"

Castiel turned a deep shade of crimson. "I disobeyed and watched more pornography yesterday."

Dean did a double-take and blinked a few times. "Uh, what else did you watch?"

"Something called _Divorce Court_. It was...interesting. Although I did enjoy Barney immensely. He is a very lovable creature."

"That's because you're not the parent of a toddler." Dean chuckled as he thought about Jenny asking him to tell her son the purple dino was evil and to stop watching. "Some parents think he is evil personified."

"Samuel...Sam, he has no objections to you having sex with me?"

"Ah, I see you caught on to that."

"Yes, and it surprises me. Not that you and he have sex, but that he would be accepting of you and I."

"Kinda shocked me, too," Dean replied with a small shrug. 

"If it is acceptable to Sam," Castiel stood up, "then I shall get naked and you can fuck me." He took off his tee-shirt.

"I don't want to do that." Dean was careful with his words. "If I just wanted to..." Dean felt awkward using the _F_ word in that context towards Castiel, "...do **that** , I'd go to a bar and pick up a stranger."

A sad smile crossed Castiel's face. "I am sorry. I thought that was what you wanted."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Dean smiled, a gentle and caring smile. "Raw sex I can have with anybody; I'd like to make love to you, with you."

"Is it not the same thing?"

"No," Dean shook his head quickly, "it's not. You can have **sex** with anybody, but **making love** is a whole different ball game."

"Explain it to me." Castiel's tone was firm. "I must know. I am...confused, and I do not like that feeling."

"I feel like I'm dealing with a Vulcan," Dean muttered. "Cas, making love is more than just...intercourse. It's touching, and learning about one another. And you can make love without the act of sex itself." He closed his eyes, hoping his words were getting through and were understood. He felt the bed dip behind him and saw Castiel kneeling there, naked. He felt the swelling between his legs and began to have second thoughts about this. "Castiel, are you sure about this? Isn't this going to, I don't know, damn you or something?"

Castiel took his dick in hand and Dean stared at it - the angel was a good 10 inches, maybe more. 

"Oh my God."

Castiel lifted his head, eyes moving around the room. "Where?"

"N-n-no, Cas, it's just a phrase...no God here; just us." 

"I believe you need to obtain some lubrication."

Dean stared at him for a moment. "And how do you know that?" Maybe the angel wasn't as innocent as he appeared to be?

"When I was viewing the pornography, I paid attention."

Oh yeah, he was an innocent, all right. 

"You have sexy lips, Dean."

"Was that one of the lines in the movie?" Dean was a bit amused.

"No," Castiel replied with a smile. "But you do. And your eyes are full of life, I could very much get lost in them." He took Dean's hands in his own. "Your hands are soft, yet strong." 

Dean was already hard, but Castiel's voice, and the innocent and honest words he was saying, made Dean even harder. He pushed Castiel backwards and knelt between his legs. "Let me make love to you." Without waiting for an answer, he gripped Castiel's ass and sucked him down in one motion, holding him deep. Dean brought his hand to Castiel's mouth, and Castiel worked on instinct, sucking his fingers. He brought the hand down and slid one finger inside, slowly moving in and out, not going further, gauging Castiel's reaction.

Castiel was moaning incoherent sounds, grunts, sighs. "It is not enough."

Dean obliged with a second finger and lifted his head, swiping his tongue over the tiny slit. 

"MORE!"

Dean lifted his head, leered, murmured, "If that's what you want," and swallowed Castiel to the root, teeth grazing the length, shoving his fingers deep, hitting his prostate. 

"I need you inside me," Castiel whispered. "Please...."

Dean lifted his head. "You sure about that, Cas?"

"Please...fingers not enough...need more...."

They both went for the lube but Castiel got to it first, squeezing some onto his hand, reaching for Dean's cock, so glad he had paid actual attention to the movie he had seen. 

Dean shifted position so his cock was within reach, and nearly came the moment those fingers wrapped around him. He lifted his head and took Castiel's hand in his own. "That's fine, any more and this will be over before it starts." He flipped Castiel onto his stomach and crawled between his legs, taking him by the hips and lifting him a bit. "You tell me if it hurts and I stop."

"I will do that."

'I am so going to the pit again,' Dean thought as he slid inside. 'Defiling an angel....' 

Castiel's breathing was increasing, and he was panting, canting his hips, squeezing his muscles, drawing Dean deeper. 

And then it didn't matter anymore, Dean was all the way in, and Castiel was moaning his name, as if he had forgotten everything else. "Cas...please tell me I'm not hurting you, please tell me it feels good."

"Good...so good...." Castiel couldn't hold on and when Dean touched his dick, he came for the first time in his existence, feeling the pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm coming Cas...coming inside you." Dean let loose with his own orgasm and it was an amazing feeling. No, it wasn't anything like the satisfaction he felt with Sam, but it came awfully close. He caught his breath and slowly slid out, turning Castiel over. "So was it good for you, too?" He got no answer. "Castiel?" The angel wasn't moving; he'd fainted. "You are sooo good, Dean." As he was in the midst of gloating, his cell rang and he saw it was Sam, picking it up. "You can come back, Sammy. We're done."

Sam was outside the door, came in and saw the still form of the angel on the bed. "What happened to him, Dean?"

"I made him faint." Dean was clearly smug. 

"Are you sure he's not dead? He's not moving."

Dean gave Castiel a few light slaps on the cheek. "Castiel, time to wake up now."

"You were magnificent, Dean," Castiel murmured. 

"Don't tell him that." Sam rolled his eyes. "He's got a big enough head already."

"Hello, Sam," Castiel grinned stupidly. "I am hungry."

"And I am the best." Dean was still grinning.

Sam really wanted to smack him. "I think the two of you should clean up and get dressed. I'd like to get out of this town."

"You found us another job, Sam?" Dean was hopeful and it showed. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up, came out and tossed Castiel a wet cloth. Gathering his clothing he began to get dressed.

"May I join you on your hunt?" Castiel asked, putting on his own clothing. "I believe it would be a true learning experience."

"There is no hunt," Sam told him. "But I would like to go to Lawrence."

Castiel's face paled. "No, I will not go there." The angel shook his head vehemently. "That is not acceptable to me."

"Uriel." Sam spat the name as if it were venom. "You don't want to see him."

"You're afraid of him," Dean said. 

"He can't hurt you, Castiel," Sam reassured him. "He's human now also."

"Yeah," Dean growled, "and if he messes with you, me and Sammy'll kick his ass."

"You do this because I had sexual relations with you." Castiel made a statement; it was **not** a question.

"No, Castiel." Sam began to put his things in his duffel. "We do it because that's what friend's do for one another."

"I am your friend?"

"I think you qualify." Dean slung his duffel over his shoulder. "And along the way, we stop somewhere and get you a change of clothes."

"I would like those." Castiel stared at Dean's pants. "Levi's."

"We'll go to Wal-Mart," Dean suggested. 

"No, Dean, we won't," Sam said. "We don't need to take Castiel in there."

"I want to go to Wal-Mart," Castiel said firmly. "I want to know if it is as much like Hell as Dean said."

"Okay, Cas," Dean smirked. "Wal-Mart it is."

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Part Four

They nearly lost Castiel five seconds after entering Wal-Mart. 

The angel was fascinated, eyes wandering everywhere and he took off down an aisle. 

"Great idea, Dean." Sam frowned chasing after him. 

Castiel finally stopped. "I saw this on TV. It takes the place of numerous kitchen gadgets."

"Castiel, were infomercials among your...TV viewing?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

Castiel had already moved up the aisle. "Samuel, I would so like this." His face lit up. "I will make it grow, I swear."

"Quit calling me that, and no, you are not getting it."

"I want one."

"No, you can't have one." Sam stood his ground, attempting to stare Castiel down....

"I **want** a Chia-Pet!"

....and apparently his glare was having no effect,

"What's goin' on, Sammy?" Dean walked over, having heard the near-shouting. "Security keeps glancing this way."

"He wants a...."

"Oooh," Dean was practically jumping up and down, "a Scooby-Doo Chia-Pet. Can I have one, Sam? I promise to make it grow."

"No you may not, Dean." Sam _tsked_ as if talking to a child. "Where would you keep it anyway?" Castiel was wandering off again, but Sam stopped him. "Castiel...."

"I will not leave the store, Sam, you have my word. I would just like to observe the people."

"No." Sam was adamant. "You're staying with us."

"All right," Castiel agreed. They wandered into toys and he became fascinated with the Barbie dolls. "There are so many different ones, Dean." He picked up _Malibu Barbie_. "She is very pretty. Which one is your favorite to play with?"

"Cas, guys don't...well most guys...don't play with Barbie's."

"Why is that?" Castiel picked up a different Barbie. "Is that one of your human laws?"

"It's society, Cas," Dean explained. "Boys play with Hot Wheels, girls with Barbie. To most parents, the psychological implication of a boy that plays with Barbie is...." He saw it was going over Castiel's head and gave up. "You can have one if you want."

"I can? May we purchase the Dream House as well?"

"Don't push it," Dean said, heading off to sporting goods, where he promptly got lost looking at the hunting knives, muttering about no sales tax on them in the state, and wondering if they should pick up new camping gear. 

Sam remained totally engrossed in the toy department, particularly with the Lego sets. Dean had always hoarded them for himself when they were kids, and Sam so wanted one, but he couldn't decide. And then there were the model kits; they were small and it would give him something to do when he was bored. 

Castiel was being ignored, and saw the sign for _Men's Clothing_ , deciding that he could pick out his own. He was looking through the jeans when the sales clerk walked over. 

"What size?" she asked him.

"I do not know." Castiel looked down at this trousers. "The same size as these, I would assume."

She looked him over, sighing. "Why don't you take those off and we can match up the size."

He was about to do so, when he remembered what Sam had said about getting undressed in front of people. He nodded to her and went into the changing room, but he didn't think and came out in his boxers. 

"Oh my, what a big boy you are."

"I am of average height," Castiel replied, handing her the pants. "Can you match up this size?"

"I'll see what I can do." She went to the denims while he waited, and smiled when she returned, handing him three pairs. "Try these on."

Castiel went into the changing room, and squeezed into the first pair, coming out, gasping. 

The clerk was sighing again. "Those look...amazing."

"I need to breathe," he managed to get out. 

"No, you don't," she insisted. "Now all you need is a muscle shirt and...."

"I will try on another pair."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"You lost him?!" Dean didn't know whether to laugh or not. 

"I was looking at the toys and when I looked up, he was gone." Sam was frantic. "We lost an angel, Dean." 

"And we'll find him, Sam. He wouldn't have left the store." Dean looked around and pointed. "I bet he went to get clothes. He can read, remember?"

They walked over to find Castiel standing there in a comfortable pair of Levis 505's, wearing the tightest mesh short-shirt that accentuated every curve and muscle of his upper torso. 

"He looks...." Sam was staring.

"How come when I want something like that you get pissed?" Dean asked.

"Because you'd look ridiculous in it," Sam fired back. "And people would be staring at you more than they already do."

"Was that a compliment, Sammy?"

"No."

"Do you think I should wear it?" Castiel asked.

Dean and Sam turned to each other, then back to him. "NO!" they shouted in unison.

"Why are you listening to them?" the clerk asked, thought for a moment, looking from one man to the next. "Oh my God, you're faggots."

"What is a faggot?" Castiel asked. 

Sam leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

"You're all going to burn in Hell," she said, grasping the cross around her neck. 

"Been there, done that, got the souvneir tee-shirt, too," Dean snickered.

"And he was re-hymenated." Sam cracked up. 

"The bible decries the immoral act of men laying with other men." The woman was fuming. "It is a mortal sin."

Castiel turned to her, once again very confused. "I know the bible, what you call both the old and new testaments, and I cannot recall that passage."

"Then you need to read it again."

"I do not need to, madam," Castiel said politely. "I am fully familiar with all the writings."

"He's an angel," Dean grinned. 

"Thursday's Angel," Sam added.

"You are insane!" she told them and walked off in a huff.

"And happy to be!" Dean yelled after her. 

"I am going to smite that woman when my grace is returned." Castiel snarled in her direction. 

"You can do that?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The right of smiting is the right of all angels."

Dean grabbed the nearest piece of paper. "I'm gonna start making a list."

"Let's just leave, Dean."

"I am in agreement with him, Dean," Castiel added. "May I wear **this** shirt?" It was a plain blue tee. "I like the color."

Sam tore the tag off and told him to just wear it out, and did the same to the jeans. 

"Shoplifting, Sammy?" Dean was grinning. "That's my boy."

"No, Dean, we're paying. That's all we need is to get him arrested." Sam ambled towards the front of the store, while Dean pushed a wagon laden with a half-dozen knives, two sleeping bags, four cans of kerosene, three boxes of salt, five Lego sets, eight model kits...and one lone _Malibu Barbie_ doll. 

"We're going to Lawrence," Dean said, as they got into the car.

"I do not want...."

"Castiel," Sam smiled, "Lawrence is our home, Missouri is our family, and it's been a while since we've seen her. We were planning a trip there anyway."

"I do not wish to face Uriel. He can be...annoying."

"So can Dean," Sam cracked. 

"We'll deal with it, Cas," Dean said. "And I'm gonna kick his ass just for the hell of it." He turned the ignition key, but the Impala just sputtered. "What the fuck....?" He tried to get her to turn over, but she wouldn't start. Dean got out and lifted the hood, checking everything. 

"What?" Sam asked, joining him.

"I dunno." Dean rechecked everything, and told Sam to try, but still nothing. 

"Let's call Triple-A," Sam told him.

"We don't have Triple-A, Sam."

Sam took a card out of his wallet and opened his phone. "Missouri said they might come in handy some day."

They stood in the parking lot for an hour when the tow truck finally showed up. It turned out the fan belt was worn, the battery cables were rusted and the radiator was leaking. 

"Dean, when was the last time you worked on her? **Really** checked her over?"

"Uh, before I went...away," Dean sheepishly admitted. 

"That's over a year! I thought you loved her!"

"'m sorry, Sam," Dean pouted and stared at his feet. 

"It's not **me** you have to apologize to."

Dean looked all of six as he patted the Impala's trunk. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

The local garage had everything but the fan belt and promised to order it, saying it would be there by noon the next day. And the mechanic, a classic car buff, promised Dean he could do the repairs himself. 

Dean came out, shaking his head. "Looks like we're stuck in Nowheresville for another night."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They checked back into the motel, and Dean flopped on a bed.

"Sleeping again, Dean?" Sam asked. "It's only two."

"I feel guilty so I'm napping. Wake me up when it's dinnertime." He was snoring in moments.

Sam opened a Lego set, and began work on something abstract while Castiel quietly watched, not making a sound. Sam turned around and finally figured out why...the angel had fallen asleep in the other bed. "Peace at last," he smirked as he began to build his version of a _Fortress of Solitude_.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Castiel...."

One blue eye cracked open, a mutter was heard in what Sam clearly understood as an Aramaic curse and the angel turned over, pulling the pillow over his head. 

"I want to go eat," Sam replied in a whisper.

"I wish to rest this body."

"I'll buy you dead cow."

The pillow was raised and two blue eyes were open. "May I have two pieces on the bread?"

"You can have three, 'cause Dean's buying."

Castiel looked at the other bed. "He is still sleeping."

"Not for long." Sam went to the other bed and shook Dean's shoulder. "Time for dinner, Dean."

"Bring me take-out, Sam."

"There's a pool hall in town, Dean." Sam watched one eye open. "Poker game, too, I'm sure." Two eyes. "Townies just waiting to give you their money."

Dean sat up, wide awake. "Well why didn't ya say so, Sammy?" He went to the bathroom to wash up at the same time Castiel did. "I'm goin' first, beauty before...before you."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The three men got a table in the back, as Castiel wanted to observe the goings on. He was fascinated by the diverse group of people, and even more enamored by the 20-ounce burger Dean ordered for him, as well as a round of beers. 

"So," Dean began, "you've read the bible?"

"Yes," Castiel replied flatly.

"Of course you have," he smirked. "Boring reading if you ask me. And I like to believe in the Darwin theory, about evolution, the dinosaurs and all that."

"That is fine," Castiel answered, finishing his beer. "May I have another?"

Dean waved the waitress over, ordering another round. "So you're not going to start to lecture me about creation?"

"Humans have free thought, and whichever they choose to believe is the truth. It is not my place to state otherwise." Castiel made a face. "I have to drain the lizard."

Sam pointed to the men's room. "There."

Castiel nodded in thanks and went. 

"You taught him that, didn't you, Dean?" Sam accused, grinding his teeth.

"He's a guy, Sam, he needs to learn...guy-speak."

" _Drain the lizard_? That's not guy-speak, that's disgusting."

"Deal with it, Samantha," Dean snorted. 

Castiel returned a few minutes later, looking rather confused. "I am not a horse or a toy." 

"O-kay," Sam said slowly. "This is going to be a regretful question, I can tell, but why would you say that?"

Castiel pointed to a busty brunette. "She wanted to know if she could ride me." He then pointed to a pair of red-headed twins. "They wished to play with me." He pointed to yet another woman. "And why did that woman," more confusion was clear, "wish to pour chocolate syrup over my body and lick it off?"

"Sex," Sam said. 

"What about sex?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Castiel, they want to have sex with you."

"Why would they want to have sex with me?" Castiel asked him back. "And what does chocolate syrup have to do with sex?"

"Sammy, you started it," Dean stood up and headed for the pool tables, "you finish it."

"Okay," Sam nodded, "I'm a Winchester, I can do that." He stared at Castiel, at the innocent baby-blues and opened his mouth. "Well, Castiel, some people...they...they...." He guzzled half his mug. "It's nothing for you to even think about." Sam finished and debated if he should order something stronger.

"Then I will not think about it." Castiel stared at the back of the bar. "What is Dean doing?"

"Hustling," Sam told him. "You can go watch if you want. Me, I'm goin' to the room to get cleaned up."

"I shall stay and observe." Castiel headed for the back.

Sam watched him go, and watched the eyes following him, wondering how in the hell they allowed Castiel to wear those damn 505's and tight blue tee. "Yeah," he mumbled to himself, "I shall stay and observe also...and keep you out of trouble." He finished Castiel's beer, ordered a double shot of tequila and watched Dean in his element.

There was a time, not too long before, that Dean would have been totally distracted by the perky redhead standing there waving her tits in his face, and probably messed up the shot. But that was before he gave in to his long-denied love for Sam. Now she was just a minor distraction, and an annoyance, but he just ignored her and sank two balls with one shot. 

Sam was too busy watching Dean hustle the locals, and as such didn't pay attention to Castiel chatting up the brunette; the brunette who was now giving him a lap dance. By the time he noticed Castiel wasn't by his side, her hands had worked their way to his pants and she undid the top button. He grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"

"What he wants," she grinned, leaning in to give Castiel a kiss. 

Sam pulled her from Castiel's lap, looming over her. "Don't touch."

"What is it your business for?"

"Because he's mine!" Sam snapped at her, and blinked, shaking his head as the words came tumbling out. 

Dean raised both eyebrows at that, laughed to himself and racked up the balls for another game.

"Yeah, right," she sneered. "He seemed to be getting off on me."

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the moment, maybe it was disliking her attitude...Sam pulled Castiel's lips to his and drew him into a kiss. He pulled back, turned to the brunette and gave her a smug nod. 

Castiel was leaning forward for another, a smile on his face. "More?"

Sam half-laughed and backed away. "I think I'll go back to the room." He fled, red-faced and shocked at what he'd done.

"Dean....?" Castiel started, lost for words.

"Don't look at me. I got a game going on." He turned back to the pool table.

Castiel shrugged and followed Sam. 'I must speak with Sam,' he thought, 'and ask why he kissed me...and put a claim on me.' 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Castiel entered the room and heard the shower. He turned on the TV, watching a program that involved young people. After a few minutes, he decided that he would smite the one known as Brenda, although the one named Donna showed promise. He heard some sounds, and realized it was coming from Sam's phone. He looked it over, saw the name _Dean_ and opened it. "Dean?"

"Cas? Where's Sammy?"

"He is taking a shower. Is there something you need?"

"Nah, just tell him I'll be a while 'cause of a poker game."

"I shall tell him that."

"Thanks. Oh, and Castiel, why don't you go and join him?" Dean suggested. "Sammy likes company in the shower."

"He does? I thought it was a private matter, cleansing one's self?"

"Aww, Sammy'll appreciate it, trust me."

"I do not know, Dean, The last two times you said to trust you...."

"I'm not lying, I swear on a stack of bibles, okay? Sam's said more than once he likes having his back washed." Dean hung up the phone, smirking. He hadn't been lying, although he hadn't told the whole truth. Yeah, Sam had said he liked somebody washing his back; he'd just left out the part that Sam liked it when **Dean** did the washing.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam was shampooing his hair and had his eyes closed, and assumed it was Dean getting into the shower with him. "It's about time you joined me. Wash my back, would you?"

Castiel shrugged and lathered the washcloth, moving it in slow circles across Sam's back. 

"That's good." Sam's whole body was relaxing. 

"Dean said you would enjoy this."

Sam whirled and nearly fell, but found himself held in Castiel's arms. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" He was enraged, his face beet red in anger. 

Castiel let him go and backed away. "Dean swore he was not lying, and that you liked somebody washing your back." He stared at the floor. "I am sorry, Sam. He told me I could trust him, and I had belief in his words."

Sam made a mental note to kick Dean's ass later, but for now...."He wasn't lying, Castiel. He was...bending the truth. A half-truth, if you will." His tone softened. "Yeah, I told him I liked having my back washed, but by him."

Castiel raised his eyes. "Is it wrong for me to put my faith and trust in him?"

"No, never," Sam said with clear certainty. "He would **not** cause you to do something...bad, or cause you any intentional pain or hurt. He just has a warped sense of humor sometimes is all."

"My apologies for intruding." Castiel grabbed the curtain to pull it aside, lost his footing and slipped.

This time their positions were reversed as Sam caught him, found himself with an armful of angel and couldn't resist stealing a kiss.

"Why?" Castiel asked, staring up into the flushed face and the almost-black eyes. "You did the same thing in the bar."

Sam backed him up against the wall and guided Castiel's hands to the towel bar. "Hold on."

Castiel did as he was told, gripping the bar.

Sam started by licking Castiel lips, his hands slowly sliding up Castiel's chest to his shoulders, leaning down for another kiss. Castiel's hand came down to touch Sam's chest, but Sam removed it, placing it back. He placed his own, larger hands over Castiel's and molded his body against the angel's. "So beautiful," Sam murmured in his ear, "that's why." He was pressed against Castiel's body, blowing in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. "I am so going to Hell for this."

"You and Dean keep mentioning that." Castiel's breaths were quickening. "Neither one of you are going for this. Pleasure is not a sin."

Sam was grinding harder, unsure of what he was doing, whether it was right or wrong....

"Sam...I am...I...." Castiel was coming all over the two of them, and Sam followed, and Castiel's fingers slipped from the bar. Only Sam's strong arms around him were keeping him upright. "I cannot stand."

"I've got you." Sam was kissing him again; the taste of the angel was intoxicating, that was the only word that came to mind. It was purity and innocence. "I won't let you fall."

"I have already fallen," Castiel smiled. "And I believe I have made a...pun." 

"And a bad one too." Sam moved them under the spray to rinse off and shut off the water. They got out, dried off, and Sam led him to the bed, pulling the covers back. "Lay with me?"

"Do you require that I clothe myself?"

"Only if you want to," Sam told him, patting the empty space beside himself. 

Castiel lay down, "I do not want to," and curled into Sam's outstretched arm.

Sam held him, kissing the top of his head. It wasn't like being with Dean, there was nothing like **that** feeling to him, and yet it was nice having the angel with him. "It was you, wasn't it, that took my...power."

"Sam," Castiel considered his words, "a power such as that would have eventually corrupted you, turned you, as Dean has said, to the _dark side_. What that phrase means exactly, I do not know, but I understood the gist of it."

"I know," Sam answered quietly. "I felt the darkness within my soul each time I used it."

"Then why continue?" Castiel asked. 

"To save innocents. If I could get the demons out without killing them, my own soul would have been worth it."

"Sam, do you think so little of yourself, that you put your own soul above all others?"

"If I can save one life, yeah, it's worth it."

"No," Castiel said sadly, "never say that. Your soul should be precious to you. To put your life above another is one thing, but your soul...."

"Castiel, why are you here?" Sam hadn't asked the question, and neither had Dean, but now he realized he had to know. "It was more then just a punishment, wasn't it?"

"She said we needed to learn to feel, that a true angel needed to understand what it was to be human."

"She? You mean Anna?"

"The three of us are the eldest, if we do not understand what it means to be human, we cannot guide, we cannot help, we cannot... **be**." Castiel felt his eyes grow wet. "I did not want to go, to be alone, I was...."

Sam drew Castiel into his arms and held him close. "You were afraid."

"She said I would be safe and cared for while I was here, that no harm would come to me." Castiel's tears were flowing freely now. "I did not believe her and for that I am ashamed."

"Please don't cry." Sam understood; he knew the feeling of being alone, afraid. He'd known that feeling when he first arrived at Stanford. Nobody should have to feel that.

"I wish to go home, Sam, to be among my brethren." Castiel's tears were slowing and Sam gave him a tissue. "Can you help me to go home?"

"I don't know how." Sam tilted his head up and kissed him again. "But what I do know, is that I don't want you to be afraid, and that you are safe and cared for. Neither Dean or I will allow any harm to come to you."

"I like kissing," Castiel finally smiled. "Dean did not kiss me."

"No, Dean fucked you," Sam muttered.

"He did not do that either; he said it was making love. He was gentle, and I felt wanted." Castiel's fingers slid under the blanket, touching Sam's dick. "I would like the same feeling with you."

"Are you sure, Castiel?" Sam glanced down at his dick, which was swelling under Castiel's touch. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You will not hurt me, Sam. I know this for a fact."

"Uh, Cas, in case you haven't noticed, and no I'm not bragging, I'm a little...bigger...than Dean."

"I like _Cas_ ; Dean says it is special." Castiel moved his lips towards Sam's. "Kiss me again."

"I have no problem with that." Sam did as he was told, his right hand wound in Castiel's hair, his left reaching blindly around the bed. "Lube?"

"I do not know."

Sam glanced down into his duffel. "At least Dean puts things back so I can find them." He flipped the cap and anointed his fingers...and moved the fingers along Castiel's cock. 

"What are you doing, Sam?" Castiel was watching him. "Why are you lubricating my penis?"

"Don't say _penis_ , Cas." Sam smiled, slicking his cock. "It makes this too clinical."

"Should you not be lubricating your own...cock?" Castiel said the word and got a loud laugh from Sam. "It was used in the pornography film."

"God bless porno." Sam leaned in for yet another kiss. "And I would be, if I was going to top, but I'm not." He brought one leg over Castiel's body, balancing himself. "You are." He held Castiel's cock with his left hand, while his right spread himself. "I want you inside me." He slowly sank down, wincing a bit; Castiel had a couple of inches on Dean. He finally settled all the way upon the angel's cock, wiping his hand on the sheet. 

"You appear to be in some pain, Sam."

"You're just...I've never been with anyone other than Dean. It's different." Sam undulated his hips, getting adjusted. "Not bad different though." He clenched his ass and Castiel moaned, and Sam liked that sound so he did it again; this time he got a scream. "Tell me how it feels to you."

"Tight...warm...so different, so good." Castiel was lost in the myriad of sensations assaulting his every sense. "What should I do, Sam? Tell me, guide me...teach me...."

"Whatever feels right." Sam lifted himself and ground down hard. "Just do."

Castiel held Sam by the hips, thrusting up, and flicked his tongue out, laving one of Sam's nipples. 

Sam reacted by taking Castiel by the shoulders and pulling him upwards, his long legs wrapping around Castiel's body, riding him like there was no tomorrow.

"Sam...I cannot hold on...."

Sam leaned down, blew in his ear, whispered, "Let go," and bit down on his shoulder. Castiel's come filled Sam's insides and he was coming all over Castiel's chest. 

Castiel finally stopped moving, gasping for air. "I am...down for the count."

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed, slowly easing up and off. He really didn't want to move, wanting to collapse in Castiel's arms, but the idea of getting sticky was not appealing. He dragged himself to the bathroom and came out with a cloth. "I guess I'm not as good as Dean," Sam said as he cleaned them up. "You didn't pass out on me."

"That is because I am waiting for another kiss." Castiel closed his eyes and was not disappointed as Sam's mouth sealed over his, sucking on his tongue. 

"I think I'll pass out now." Sam laid down, finding himself being held tightly. 

"Then I shall as well. Oh, Sam, Dean did say he would be a while as he has a poker game."

"Of course he does." Sam allowed his eyes to close. "'Night, Cas."

"Good night, Sam." Castiel did not go to sleep right away. He held Sam closely, watching him, seeing the innocence that still existed. "You are truly beautiful, Samuel Winchester."

"It's Sam and go to sleep."

Castiel closed his eyes, wondering how angels existed without the passion and lust he had felt from both Dean and Sam. And there was something else as well, something else he sensed from both when he had been with each of them, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I can hear you thinking," Sam murmured. "It's keeping me awake."

"Then I shall stop thinking, Sam."

"You do that. I need my beauty rest."

Castiel couldn't help laughing, stole one last kiss, and allowed himself the luxury of sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Part Five

The first thing that Sam noticed when he woke up was that the clock said 11:15 and it was raining. He hated rain, almost as much as he hated snow. 'Come to think of it, I hate anything but sunshine,' he thought with a smile. There was an arm wrapped around him, and Castiel was snuggled into him, sleeping peacefully. 'I slept with an angel. Was that wrong? Did I take advantage of him?' That thought bounced around his head for a while. Castiel began to shift and Sam stroked his hair, soothing him back to sleep. 

"Don't do it, Sammy," came a whisper from the other bed.

Sam glanced over at Dean.

"The guilt thing, 'cause I know that's what you're pondering in that brain of yours." Dean gave him a smile. "Cheating's when you go behind your lover's back and hide it."

Castiel was awake now, although his eyes were closed, and he was listening. 

Dean smirked. "Did you have a good time riding him?"

"How did you....?" Sam's eyes grew wide. "You pervert, you were watching!"

"Damn straight I was, and you two were a sight. Hottest thing I ever saw, watching my baby brother taking it from an angel."

Sam sighed. "Did it possibly occur in that pea-brain of **yours** that he needed more then he got from you? Hell, Dean, you didn't even kiss him."

"That is correct, Dean," Castiel added, eyes open. "You did not kiss me."

"Well, fine." Dean sat up and walked to the other bed. "I'll kiss you." He leaned down, wound his fingers in Castiel's hair and kissed him...and kissed him...and kissed him, until Castiel pushed him away, panting for breath. "Everybody happy now?" Dean asked of nobody in particular. He stood up, headed to the bathroom, turned back to smile at Castiel...and walked into the wall. "I meant to do that!"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam made the decision that breakfast would be simple, so they walked to the IHOP. 

Of course Sam should have known better.

The waitress was the brunette from the night before and she was batting her eyes at Castiel. And being Castiel had no concept of dealing with women....

"You're looking mighty fine today," she said as she poured them all coffee.

"Why are you wearing that?" Castiel asked innocently, staring at her uniform. "You look rather frumpy."

Dean spewed coffee all over the table, Sam buried his face in folded arms, and Castiel just kept smiling.

She gritted her teeth and growled, "What do you want to eat?"

Castiel looked over the menu. "Chicken embryos and dead pig innards."

Sam raised his head. "Three orders of scrambled eggs and bacon." He buried his face again, shaking from laughter.

The waitress walked away, and Castiel stared after her. "Should I advise her that her current attire makes her look much older than she is?"

"You can do that **after** we get our food," Dean told him. 

"And you need to apologize," Sam added. 

"For speaking the truth, Sam?" Castiel asked. "Truth is best."

"Not to a waitress that's serving us."

She returned a few minutes later with more coffee and Castiel smiled.

"I apologize for my rudeness, it was uncalled for and I am truly ashamed."

She glared at him, but her face softened when she saw the honesty there. "It's okay."

Breakfast was brought, the men ate, Sam paid the check and they were almost out the door when Castiel blurted, "You remind me of Methuselah."

Sam pulled him out of the IHOP. He was walking ahead of Dean and Castiel, when he turned and didn't see Castiel. "Dean, where is he?" His question was answered as the angel came running out the door, narrowly avoiding a coffee pot that landed next to them. "Castiel, what did you do?"

"I told her the uniform added 20 pounds to her girlish figure." He looked to Dean curiously. "You said I should tell her that."

"You can't go around saying things like that," Sam explained as they walked back to the motel. "And stop doing everything Dean tells you to do." 

Dean ducked his head and was thankful when his phone rang. He spoke for a minute and hung up. "I'm going to go work on the car."

"Yeah, you do that, Dean." 

"Take him to the movies, Sam." Dean couldn't help the smirk. "You can sit with him in the balcony."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Three hours later the Impala was purring like a kitten, she looked brand-spanking new under the hood and she had a new set of tires to boot. Dean checked in with Sam, who told him they were back at the motel. He found Sam and Castiel waiting outside with their things. 

Castiel was bouncing up and down like a kid. "When my grace is returned, I shall give myself a new title." He was grinning. "Angel 007. I shall not take any shit from my charges and drink Martini's that are shaken and not stirred." He paused. "What's a Martini?"

"You took him to see James Bond?" Dean was laughing. "Damn, Sammy, you couldn't take him to something more...sedate?"

"It seemed like a good idea," Sam shrugged. "How was I to know he'd take it so literally?"

"I shall call Anna _M_ and refer to God as _My Q_ , he who has given me so many wonderful things."

Dean put their things in the trunk. "And you tell me **I'm** a bad influence?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Castiel was getting fidgety as they drove. "Perhaps we can go to Guadalajara. I speak fluent Spanish."

"I don't," Sam said.

"Perth is a nice place."

"Perth's in Australia," Sam pointed out. 

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "Would Guam be acceptable?"

"I don't fly," Dean said, biting his lip to stop the laughter.

"We can take a ship," Castiel was nodding furiously, "and the Impala can come with us."

"That's a thought." Dean was actually considering it. 

"No, Dean," Sam told him. "And stop encouraging him."

"Antarctica?"

"We're going to Lawrence," Sam stated, "so give it a rest."

"Hey, I have an idea." Dean smiled. "We'll stop and get a snack, and I bet that makes you feel better." He caught Sam's look. "What? It used to do wonders for you when Dad got you junk food during a long ride."

"Yeah, okay," Sam agreed.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

By the time they got to Missouri's, Castiel was holding his stomach and groaning.

"That's what you get for eating seven doughnuts," Dean said, opening the back door.

"It is stress," Castiel grimaced. "I have discovered that I like to eat when I am stressed."

"Oh God, Dean," Sam made a face, "I think he was watching Oprah...or The View."

Castiel stared at the house. "I believe you should take me to a hospital where I can get medical attention; perhaps they will keep me there for a day...or maybe longer."

"Get out." Dean pulled him from the back seat. "You have to face him sooner or later."

"Can we make it later?" Castiel got out, but refused to move. "A bar? Is that not acceptable? I can get...shit-faced?"

"Get moving."

Castiel tore his arm from Dean and backed away. "This is...no, I will not." He actually seemed on the verge of a panic attack. "I want to leave now."

The brothers were at a loss of what to do. 

Castiel's breaths were increasing and his face was paling. 

"No problem," Dean said quickly. "We'll leave, right now; check into a motel."

They turned around and came face to face with Uriel.

"Well, well." Uriel's upper lip curled. "Hello, brother."

Castiel threw up.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Castiel woke and panicked for a moment, then calmed as he felt the hand caressing his cheek. "Dean," he whispered.

"Yeah," Dean turned on the light, "it's me." 

"I got sick."

"I sort of noticed, since it ended up all over me. Then you fainted, which got me a lecture from Missouri for some reason."

Castiel realized he was naked and peeked under the blanket, seeing Dean in the same state. "My clothing....?"

"Sam's doing laundry, yours and mine."

"We will not stay?"

"No, we won't. As soon as our clothes are dry, we leave and check into a motel."

"Why are we naked? You have other items of clothing, as do I."

"Me and Sam cleaned you up, and it was too much of a pain to dress you. And since you were naked, I figured I'd be the same." Dean nodded to the chair. "I got sweats over there, and if you want me dressed, I'll put 'em on."

"No." Castiel placed his palm on Dean's chest, feeling the warmth. "I wish to lay with you, the two of us bare."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Dean turned Castiel's face to his and kissed him, the kiss unlike the one earlier. This one was soft and seductive and the moment was perfect and....

"CASTIEL!"

Castiel jumped at the sound of Uriel's bellow. 

"Why are you afraid of him?" Dean asked, seeing the angel's reaction. "Tell me."

"You do not know him, Dean. He has...hurt me in the past, but I was able to protect myself to an extent. Now I am unable to."

"Castiel!" Uriel's voice was at the door and his fist was pounding on it. 

Dean got out of bed and put on his sweats. He opened the door, took one look at Uriel and punched him in the face, knocking him on his ass. "There's nobody home, asshole." He slammed the door shut and locked it, took off the pants and lay back down, covering them both with the blanket. "What did he do?"

"When you first met me, what color were my wings?"

"Uh, black or dark blue?"

"An angel's wings are white, unless they are removed. Once that happens, they are shamed by being given a...new set, black ones."

"Uriel, what, de-winged you?" Dean repeated the words, the sound of them almost surreal. "How does that happen to an angel?"

"You rip the wings from his back when he is defenseless; when you know he will not, or cannot, fight." Castiel turned away from Dean, the shame obvious. "An angel can do harm to another angel, and when you are in a physical body, the pain is ten-fold. You feel the pain of the vessel."

Dean began a slow rub of Castiel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cas."

"Why are you sorry, Dean? It was not your fault."

Dean blew in his ear, feeling the shiver from Castiel's body. "Hot spot, huh?" He kissed the back of his neck as his leg slid between Castiel's, his hard cock rubbing the crack of his ass, thankful he had lube within his hand's reach.

"That is nice."

"I think so." Dean placed a kiss to Castiel's left shoulder. "Can I try something with you, Cas?"

"Will you stop touching me?"

"No."

"Then my body is yours."

Dean knew what he wanted; he wanted Castiel tied up, at his mercy. But one look into those bright blue eyes and any thoughts of bondage flew out of his head. It would probably scar Castiel for eternity. "I want you to hold on to the headboard slats." Yeah, that was a good alternative. "And don't let go." And maybe a little bit of dirty talk, too.

Dean slowly inched his way down Castiel's body, stopping at his nipples, biting them, listening to the moans. He opened the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. "Do you want to be fucked, Cas? Do you want my cock in your ass, filling you?" He teased the tight hole, sliding one finger inside, while his other hand played with the angel's cock. He ran his thumb along the slit, moistening it with precome, then put it in his mouth, sucking on it, watching Castiel squirm. "Oh yeah...you want it bad don't you...so bad. You want it so bad, that maybe I shouldn't give it to you." He pulled away, and rubbed his thumb over the slit again, repeating the motions of before. 

Castiel, it seemed, was getting off on the dirty talk. 

"How bad do you want it?" He ran his fingers along Castiel's thighs, lightly scraping his nails along the sensitized skin, smiling as the moans grew louder. "Poor baby," he whispered. "Ask nicely and **maybe** you'll get what you want." 

Castiel was writhing beneath Dean's fingertips; he nearly removed his hands but fought the urge.

"Cas?" Dean looked at him with concerned eyes. "If it's too much for you, you can let go."

"I do not know...what I want." 

"I know what I want," Dean leered and slicked his cock. "I want inside your tight little hole; I want you to scream for me."

"Scream? I do not think I would enjoy pain."

"Relax." Dean lay atop him, blowing in his ear again; oh yeah, it was a hot spot all right. "Figure of speech; no real pain involved." Dean began to slide in, watching his cock slowly disappear inside. He took his time, enjoying the view, enjoying the soft moans from Castiel. More moans, and it took Dean a moment to realize they were coming from him. "Do you trust me, Cas; trust me to take care of you?"

"Always, Dean."

Dean slowly pulled him upright, lifting Castiel up and down along his cock. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Castiel's head fell back upon his shoulder. "Touch me...."

Dean sucked on the pulse point and wrapped his fist around Castiel's cock, stroking hard, in time with his thrusts. 

Castiel came, but not with a scream; the softest of sighs came from his lips, along with a whispered, "Dean."

"I'm gonna come inside you, inside your tight ass, fill you with my cream...fuck...." He came hard, and he kept moving Castiel until the angel was practically a dead weight in his arms. "You okay, Cas?"

"I am...wonderful." Castiel leaned back against Dean. "Your words were...I have no description for them." He moved forward, but Dean stopped him.

"Slow and easy, or it stings." He eased Castiel up, watching as he fell over, panting. 

"Now that was hot," Sam whispered hoarsely from across the room. "If I smoked, I'd need a cigarette."

"How long you been standing there, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Long enough." Sam chuckled a little. "I guess I am a bit of a perv after all."

"Nah," Dean smiled, "you're just a true Winchester."

"Laundry's done, you can get dressed and after dinner we can go to a motel."

Dean turned to Castiel, who was smiling a bit. "I will stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "I am...I feel...safe."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dinner was quite an experience.

Dean kept giggling at the sight of Uriel in an apron, serving their food.

Sam kicked him under the table and told him to behave.

Missouri put a stop to it by hitting them both with a tablespoon.

Castiel pushed his vegetables around his plate, picked up a peapod and studied it. "Why would anyone eat such a thing?"

"They're good," Sam grinned and ate a few. 

"Don't listen to him," Dean grimaced, "he eats seaweed."

"It's healthy," Sam said, "just like tofu."

"His diet is going to be the end of him, you'll see."

Uriel sat down and reluctantly ate, throwing murderous glares at Castiel, who finally just stared at his plate, eating quietly. 

"You stop that!" 

"OWW! Woman, what is your problem?!" Uriel rubbed his head. "You and that damn spoon!"

"You keep your eyes on your plate," Missouri warned, "and leave that boy alone!"

"I shall smite thee when I have my grace returned," Uriel snarled.

"Well you don't have it now, Uriel, and until you do," she whacked his hand with the spoon, "I will kick your butt if you don't behave yourself!"

Uriel opened his mouth, but wisely shut it quick, and Dean, who was about to make a smarmy remark, did the same. 

After dinner Uriel reluctantly began to clean up, Missouri excused herself, said she was going out, Dean and Sam went upstairs to wash up, and Castiel made himself at home in the living room, gawking at the 46-inch flat screen and the fact that there were 287 channels to choose from.

Before she left, Missouri changed the channel and smiled at him. "I think the _Disney Channel_ is appropriate for you."

Castiel brightened. "There is a channel for the happiest place on Earth?"

"Why yes," Missouri said, "and it's got wholesome programming."

"I do not know what wholesome is, but I think it will be acceptable. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. Now don't stay up too late, and don't let Dean corrupt you with that _FearNet_ stuff. I don't need you having nightmares and waking the neighborhood."

"No _FearNet_ ," Castiel nodded. "I understand. There shall only be Disney and nothing more."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment they were in the bathroom Dean closed the door and shoved Sam against it. "Want you...now...." He practically ripped Sam's pants down, dropping to his knees, his mouth level with Sam's cock. He stroked it, licking his balls, taking each one into his mouth and sucking on them. Dean moved his mouth to the tip, gently sucking it in, then pulled back, licking at the precome seeping out. Closing his eyes, he took Sam's cock all the way in, grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. 

Sam buried himself in Dean's throat, and Dean reached down and thrust two fingers in. He fucked Dean's mouth, and Dean so knew when he was ready. 

Dean pulled back, turned and grasped the edge of the sink, bending over. "Fuck me."

"No lube, Dean."

"Rough and raw, just give it to me."

"It's gonna hurt, Dean; you know it will."

"I don't care, Sam, so get to it!"

"I ain't gonna say no." Sam grabbed his ass and spread him, going all the way in one motion. "Like that?"

"Oh yeah, Sammy, hard like that, fuck, go deeper...."

Sam stared down, his dick in Dean's ass, watching the pulse of the puckered opening. He slid out about halfway and shoved back in hard. "Such a whore for my cock, aren't you, Dean?"

"Shut up and fuck me!"

"Pushy bottom, aren't you?"

"Sam...." One hard thrust, angled just right, shut Dean up.

"Ooh, did I hit the right spot, baby?" He hit it again. "My sweet bottom-boy, so pliant, so responsive...." He noticed Dean rubbing his cock along the edge of the sink and moved it so it was under, hanging in mid-air. "Uh-uh," he bit Dean's ear, "you know the rules. You come from me, nothing else."

"Pushy top, aren't you?"

"You better believe it." Sam fucked him harder, but Dean's whimpers finally got to him and he reached down and fingered Dean's balls. "Come."

Dean had no problem with that, shooting streams all over the floor, his body lax, his knees going out on him. 

Sam pulled out and turned him, pushing him to his knees. "Suck me."

Dean had no problem with that either, and swallowed Sam deep, allowing his head to be moved back and forth. 

Sam wound his fingers in Dean's hair and held his dick deep, listening to Dean moan, feeling the vibrations. "I'm gonna come in your mouth and you're gonna swallow it all, aren't you?"

The swallowing motions Dean began to make sent Sam spiraling into his orgasm and he came, but pulled back before he was finished, spattering Dean's face with the last of it. "Look at you, come all over your face...." Sam watched as Dean tried to move forward, but he held Dean steady, not letting him move. "Does my baby want more?"

"Yes," Dean whispered, trying so desperately to reach Sam's dick. "Please?"

Sam was surprised, to say the least, that his dick was twitching and getting hard again so quick; that was a new one. He normally needed some recovery time, but not at the moment, it seemed. But being he could be something of a sadist (with a slight masochistic streak), and was enjoying the current game....Sam opened the door and backed out. "No." He backed straight to the chair and sat down, jerking himself off slowly, his eyes not leaving Dean, who was still on his hands and knees. "Come to me, Dean." Dean started to get up. "Stay like that." 

Dean understood and slowly crawled across the floor, not taking his eyes from Sam. He was lithe, like a jungle cat, not breaking his stride until he knelt before Sam. "Sammy...."

"Stand up, Dean." 

Dean obeyed and was rewarded by Sam's mouth upon his own hard cock, Sam's moans, Sam making those slurping noises that turned him on. 

Sam jerked himself as he sucked Dean, Dean's come flooding his mouth as he himself came again. "Kiss me." He dragged Dean's mouth to his, Dean settling in his lap, mouths fused together, getting off on each other's taste. "Damn, Dean, that was amazing."

"It was fun, wasn't it." Dean reluctantly stood up. "I gotta be a whore for you more often."

"We have to clean up both ourselves and the bathroom."

"I know, Sammy, and then we're gonna go eat some pie."

"Food, Dean?"

"We fuck, we eat," Dean pulled him to his feet, "it's what real men do." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Thankfully Uriel wasn't in the kitchen when they got there. Sam was not Missouri and hadn't a clue how to handle things if a fight erupted. 

They found Castiel dropping off on the couch, and Dean motioned him upstairs. "You want to sleep with me?"

"It's okay with me," Sam said. "I'm...wiped out." He went to the other bedroom and pretty much fell on the bed. 

Castiel followed Dean and stripped down to his boxers, watching as Dean did the same. "Dean, can we just sleep now?"

"Yeah, Cas, we can...just sleep."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Castiel woke during the night, wandered into the hall and bumped into Sam. "Did you have a bad dream as well, Sam?"

They walked downstairs and Sam took out milk and a package of Oreo's. "Yeah, a doozy of a dream. You?"

"I am not sure; I don't remember. Do you remember yours?"

"Unfortunately yes - Bela as Rainbow Brite and Azazel as a Care Bear." Sam shuddered. "I so need this." He began to twist open the Oreo, when he caught Castiel watching him. "You twist it, lick the cream, dunk it, and drink your milk." Sam demonstrated. 

Castiel tried it and broke the Oreo. "It takes practice?"

"Dean still can't do it," Sam laughed. "Try it again. We have enough Oreo's."

They went through half the package before Castiel got it right, and the two headed back to bed. 

Castiel paused at the bedroom, staring at Dean, and turned to Sam. "I will sleep in there," he nodded to Sam's room, "you sleep with Dean."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Sam." Castiel went into the room and closed the door.

Sam went in to the other room and slid in beside Dean. 

"Is he okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He told me to sleep with you."

"Sammy...."

"Sleep, Dean. Any more excitement tonight and my dick will fall off."

"I was only gonna ask for a kiss, Sam." Dean faced him. "Can I get one?"

"I love you, Dean." Sam kissed him chastely. 

"How could you help yourself?" Dean laughed and returned the kiss, with some serious tongue action. 

"Go to sleep!"

"Yes, sir, Sammy!" Dean opened his arm and Sam laid his head upon Dean's chest. "G'night, Sammy-baby."

"G'night, Deaniekins."

"I so hate you."

"I know."

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst in this chapter because Uriel can make anyone's life miserable.

Castiel woke up and peered outside, seeing Dean and Sam tossing a ball around. He got dressed and went downstairs, finding Uriel in the kitchen, and opted to be civil. "Good morning, Uriel. Did you sleep well?" He went to the refrigerator. "I like milk," Castiel poured himself a tall glass, "with cookies."

"'I like milk with cookies'," Uriel parroted. 

Castiel was following Uriel's every movement and flinched when the other angel came near him. 

"This is your fault," Uriel spat out. "You and your pious thinking."

"It is not wrong to question that which we deem wrong."

"Oh, really? Then why are we here?" Uriel sounded rather menacing and Castiel just stared at the glass. "Answer me, Castiel."

"I did not do anything," Castiel said quietly. Under normal circumstances, despite Uriel being the stronger of the two physically, he would have faced down his brother. But no way was he doing it as a human. "Anna made the decision, not me." He stood, intending to walk away.

Uriel lashed out, backhanding Castiel, knocking him into the counter. The rage he had been feeling since being dumped in Kansas now had an outlet, and that outlet was Castiel. "I have spent the past two days doing menial labor, something I did not enjoy." 

"I don't understand." Castiel tried to walk past, and Uriel hit him again. 

"You are a child in a world of adults; a simpering and ignorant fool who will do anything to be taken care of. You know nothing of existing in that which is the real world." 

"Why are you venting your temperament on me?" Castiel felt his own anger, but tampered it down. "I have done nothing to you, not ever."

"It is those like you that make humans mock us, disrespect us. They used to fear us, but no longer." Uriel grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "You are impure now; I know what you have done with Dean Winchester. That alone will damn you." This time he made a fist and hit Castiel in the face.

Castiel tasted the blood on his lip. He had never been much of a fighter; to him, words were usually sufficient. Yet now he made a fist of his own and threw a punch.

Uriel ducked and grabbed him by the throat, holding him against the wall. "You can't even fight like a man." Uriel stood his full height, almost four inches taller. "When we have our grace returned, I am going to remove your wings again, this time permanently." His fist was raised again, but this time it was grabbed and he was spun around, facing an enraged Dean. 

"Okay, dickless," Dean sneered, "why don't you pick on somebody who'll fight back?"

"You want to take me on, Winchester?" Uriel laughed. "I'll kick your ass, too."

"C'mon then, let's rock." Dean walked outside and Uriel followed.

On any normal day Missouri would have put a stop to this, but today was anything but normal. She had 2 fallen angels and 2 hunters in her home. Could this day get any weirder?

"I do not want Dean harmed because of me," Castiel said as Sam led him to the table, sitting him down while Missouri got the first aid kit. 

"I hope Dean kicks his ass," Missouri muttered. 

"You're condoning violence?" Sam was taken aback. "You never have before."

She wiped the blood from Castiel's face. "This boy...angel...didn't deserve anything like this." Missouri smiled at Castiel. "His heart is pure."

Castiel ducked his head. "I am not pure."

"Don't you argue with me," Missouri almost growled. 

"Uriel says I am impure and I will be damned for what I have done." Castiel looked at her with saddened eyes. "Is he right?"

"He's wrong," she said with certainty. "And I should have beaten his butt the first day he was dropped into my backyard."

They finished cleaning Castiel's face and the back door opened, Uriel coming inside. He promptly hit the floor, out cold.

Dean came in a few seconds later, whistling and looking none the worse, except for the blue-tinged eye. "Don't fuck with a Winchester." He nodded smugly, smirked at Sam, and cupped Castiel's chin. "We have really got to give you some self-defense lessons. You look like shit."

"I do not like to fight."

"Yeah," Dean laughed, "I can tell."

"Get him off my floor and into his room," Missouri told the boys. "I'll deal with him when he gets up."

Dean and Sam did as they were told and came back to find Castiel standing by the front door.

"I want to go to a motel," Castiel stated.

"You don't have to," Missouri told them. "Things will be all right now."

"I think so," Dean said. 

Castiel threw a look of disgust his way and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

"We'll see you later, Missouri." Sam gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to his brother. "You're an ass, Dean." He followed Castiel out, seeing him halfway down the street and stopping him. 

"You don't have to come, Sam. I believe I am capable of staying in a motel room by myself."

"You're paying for double occupancy anyway; I might as well join you." He walked Castiel back to the Impala. "I'll drive."

"And Dean?"

"Dean is...."

"Dean is here." He was carrying two duffels. "Why do I always get stuck carrying the bags?"

"Because you love me?" Sam snickered.

"No, because I'm an ass." He threw them in the backseat. "Get in, Cas, there's room for you, too."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

On the way to the motel, Castiel was silent; he just stared out the window.

"They have a Super Wal-Mart here; it's twice the size of the one we were in," Sam said, hoping to cheer him a bit. 

"And a porno store," Dean couldn't resist adding. 

Still Castiel said nothing, and when they got to the Lawrence Inn, he got out of the car, silently waiting for Dean to get them a room. 

Once inside, Dean turned to him, for some reason unnerved by the silence. "Cas, you want to explain what happened back there?"

"Once, a long time ago, humans had respect for us, a respect borne out of fear." Castiel sat down, staring at his feet. "Over time you evolved, began to think more for yourselves, and that respect waned, and for some, it disappeared. There were those like me, who accepted this. But others, like Uriel...."

"Uriel didn't like it," Sam said. "He likes the fear."

"He's a fucking bully is what he is," Dean added. "Why not just fight him, Cas? You're evenly matched, you're both angels."

"Not now, we are not, Dean," Castiel reminded him. "He is physically stronger than I am, and as you saw, I do not know how to fight in a physical battle."

"But you did once." Sam picked up the motel room bible, finding some etchings. "Angels once fought with the sword of God on their side and did not back down against the minions of evil."

"That time is long gone, Sam." Castiel gave them a wan smile. "I have not fought with a sword in my hands for two milennia. I grew to abhor such battles, sickened by the spilled blood."

Sam decided to change the subject. "You hungry for dead cow?"

"A hamburger would be acceptable." This time Castiel's smile was genuine. "With a peeled solanum tuberosum covered in sodium flakes."

Sam stared blankly. "Huh?"

"He wants French Fries with salt, Sammy," Dean laughed. "I liked science, okay?"

"Since when did you like science?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Dean looked himself over. "I gotta get cleaned up."

Sam went to get food and Dean got into a shower, which left Castiel sitting by himself. He grew bored and decided to take a short walk, intending to return before Sam did.

When Sam came back, he assumed Dean had decided to take a shower with Castiel, but when Dean came out alone, Sam panicked.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The motel was right in the center of Lawrence, and while Dean was calm, Sam was frantic.

"Dean, I don't want to lose him. I like him."

"Sammy, relax, would ya? He didn't run away from home." Dean snickered as he ate his burger. "He's probably out...observing." He reached for the fries, but Sam tossed the bag aside.

"How can you eat at a time like this?!"

"A time like what? He took a walk and I'm hungry!"

"Let's go." Sam threw clothes at Dean. "We have to find him."

Dean threw his burger in the trash. "Just once, I'd like to eat food and not be interrupted."

They left the room and Sam's eyes were darting everywhere.

Dean, on the other hand...."Come here, Castiel, come here boy. Dean's got a burger for you."

"Very funny, Dean. You think he went to the park?"

"Let's try in there." Dean pointed.

"Dean, Phil's is a porno store. Can't you keep it in your pants for five seconds?"

"Sam, right below the name of the store, in big block letters, is the word _books_. I somehow get the feeling that would catch his attention better than the dress shop or Marvin's bakery."

"And if you're wrong, Dean?"

"I'll eat tofu for the next week with no complaints."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They entered the store and asked the woman there if she had seen Castiel.

She sighed, said, "Oh yes," and pointed down an aisle. "Is he available?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "he's not."

"Pity."

Sam stalked over, a little pissed. "Whatever possessed you to come in here?" he asked, feeling like an irate parent. 

"I saw the sign that said books." 

"Told ya, Sam," Dean nodded. "I'm always right."

"When I came inside, I noticed these other items, and if you had not come here now, I was going to come and get you. I would like an explanation as to this." Castiel picked up a dildo...a very large dildo. "Can a human body take this inside?"

"I'm not touching that one, Dean." Sam's cheeks turned pink. "Would **you** like to field that question?"

"Just put it down," Dean told Castiel. "Seeing you with that is very...unsettling."

Castiel moved on. "Why would a human require a leash and studded collar?"

"We could get one for Uriel." Dean picked one up. "And a whip, too."

Castiel was already up another aisle, this time browsing penis enlargers. "Do I require one of these?"

"Only if you want to kill me." Sam snatched it from his hands. 

"Lubrication!" Castiel seemed happy. "And they come in flavors!"

"It's the little things in life," Dean laughed. "Is there one you like?"

"I am not sure."

"Then we'll skip it." Sam grabbed him by the arm, intending to lead him out of the store, but Castiel had other ideas. 

"I would like books, Sam." Castiel walked to the display and read some of the titles, picking one up. " _Angel in Bondage_. Yes, I believe this would be acceptable reading."

"It's not what you think, Cas." Dean took the book from him and showed him the back. "Read."

Castiel did, and his cheeks went from pink to crimson in three seconds flat. "I have changed my mind."

"Good, then we can leave." Sam was happy to leave; he didn't mind porn, as long as it came from his laptop, and he detested porno stores.

"I would like a pornography film of my very own." 

"Well you can't have one," Sam told him. 

"Dean has many," Castiel pouted. "May I please have one?"

"Let him pick a skin-flick, Sammy." Dean was browsing himself. 

"Fine, you get **one** , and only one." Sam looked around the store. "There, we'll go down that aisle."

"What is _soft-core_?"

"It's what you get."

"I would prefer happy porno."

"Happy porno?" Sam was confused. "What the hell is happy porno?"

"That." Castiel took off before Sam could stop him...to the large section that said _Gay Films_.

"I think they're happy films, Sam." Dean was laughing again.

"Sure, Dean," Sam smirked, "and he has to pass _Gang-Bangs_ on the way. You can explain those to him."

"He's an adult, Sam, older then we are and I think he can handle it."

"Well I don't; he needs mellow stuff."

Castiel decided to ask the clerk for help. "I am seeking something nice and happy."

"One of them your boyfriend?" she asked.

After a moment's thought, Castiel replied, "Yes, I suppose you could say that. And neither thinks I should have any of these. I have only seen one, and I enjoyed it."

"You've only seen one porno film?" She nearly burst out laughing, but saw how serious he was. "You're not from around these parts are you?"

"I am from...far away."

"C'mon," she said, "we'll find you something nice, a film that won't scar you for life."

Ten minutes later they were leaving the store.

Castiel had a soft-core movie entitled _The Heavenly Nurses_ , plus the clerk's phone number. 

"Chrissy was nice," Castiel told them. "When I have my grace returned, I shall bless her with many children."

"Uh, Cas," Dean said, "check with her first."

"Some women don't want kids," Sam added, the impatience obvious in his tone. 

"Why would someone **not** want children?" Castiel asked, the confused look back on his face. 

"Because they might end up with kids like Dean," Sam laughed, avoiding Dean's mock punch. 

Castiel's stomach growled. "It has been doing that for a while now. Why is it making that sound? Am I possessed?"

"Diner, Sam?"

"Diner, Dean."

"And this time, Sam, I want to eat without interruption."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They stood outside the diner, but Sam blocked the door. "Ground rules, Castiel. No talking to the nice waitress about her age, weight, clothes, kids or...just don't say anything, all right?"

"You're such a pooper, Sammy." Dean pulled him aside. "You say whatever comes to mind, Cas. It's a free country."

They walked in and Sam requested a table in the back. The waitress came over and he ordered three coffees.

"I would like beer," Castiel told her.

"He'll have coffee," Sam said.

"Beer."

"Coffee."

"Beer or coffee?" She questioned them, looking from one to the other.

"He'll have coffee." Sam repeated and gritted his teeth, staring down Castiel.

"I shall have coffee," Castiel told her, watching her leave. "Why can't I have beer, Sam? Dean says it is a free country."

"Because it's lunchtime, because I said so, and Dean is an idiot and I told you to stop listening to him."

"I'm wounded, Sam," Dean put his hand over his heart. "Your words hurt me."

"What should I have?" Castiel was staring at the menu. "This has many selections."

"I'll have a burger," Dean smirked at Sam, "and maybe this time I'll get to eat it. And can I have a Coke, Mom?"

"I want ice cream," Castiel put the menu down. 

"That's dessert, Cas," Sam opened the menu. "Pick lunch first."

"Why can't I have ice cream for lunch?" One stern look from Sam and Castiel backed down. "I will have a...tuna melt?"

"Good choice," Sam told him, giving their orders to the waitress as she brought their coffee. 

"He should be allowed to have ice cream for lunch." Dean grabbed four packets of sugar. "He's a grown up."

"Two, Dean." Sam grabbed the other two. "Your teeth will rot out."

"I think he's possessed by the demon of parenthood," Dean cracked. 

"Don't come cryin' to me like last time," Sam laughed, "when you had six cavities."

"I'm going to see Missouri after lunch," Dean said, earning him a frown from Castiel. "Hey, I don't get to see her often, and like I told you, she's family."

"I'm going with him," Sam added, "but no, you don't have to come."

"I would like to walk around Lawrence."

"Fine with me, Cas," Dean said, subtly shaking his head at Sam. "I don't think that'll be a problem. I'll give you my cell in case you need to call."

"Dean, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"He'll be fine, Sam. He has a phone, and as long as he promises to stay out of the bar, the pool hall and the porno store, and doesn't talk to anybody...he'll be fine." Dean turned hopeful eyes on the angel. "You won't do any of those things, right, Cas?"

"You have my word."

Once lunch was done, the brothers headed to Missouri's, and Castiel was left on his own. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1) Dean/Sam/Castiel here  
> 2) I know nothing about Lawrence, Kansas, I have never been there and if any of my readers live there, well, sorry for disparaging your city.

Castiel found himself being chased down the street by the diner waitress - Dean had left his wallet on the counter. He thanked her and continued on his tour of Lawrence. He was tempted to return to the porno store, but he had promised he wouldn't, and instead entered the bakery. He left with a cupcake...and the phone numbers of two women. 

He sat in the park and watched some toddlers at play, feeling a twinge of regret that he never had the chance at a childhood. He saw a boy fall off of a swing and nearly ran over to help, but before he could stand, the mother and another child were helping the boy up. "We should have come sooner, Anna," he whispered to the wind. "There is so much we could have learned."

He visited the Baskin-Robbins and was given free ice cream, and had another offer for chocolate syrup, but this time politely declined, explaining he liked men. That got him an offer from a young man working there, which involved handcuffs - Castiel fled. "I should inform Dean of this. I am sure he will want to be made aware of the people that live in that which is his home."

After about an hour he headed out of the town itself, into _suburban row_. It was here that Castiel got his first look at **real** people.

Children hanging out, teenagers sitting around and laughing, neighbors chatting. 

He watched a drag race between two young men, which broke up when the police came. There was a catfight between two women, and he learned a new word - _trollop_. He watched as three children chased a dog that was, in turn, chasing a cat. But as dusk began, Castiel felt it was best to return to the motel and only one small thing prevented that - he didn't know where he was. He had been wandering around for so long he had lost his bearings. He took a chance and wandered back in the same direction he had come from, hoping he was going the right way.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Lawrence was a small city, but like any city, it had its own _red-light district_ , which was where Castiel found himself walking. Here he saw the other side of Lawrence - no happy children, no smiling faces, only filth. It reminded him of the tales he had been told about Sodom and Gomorrah, two cities he had been told of milennia before, tales which had shocked him. 'And what have you done, Castiel?' he thought to himself. 'You have committed the acts that once disgusted you.' A small smile came to his face. 'No, it isn't the same. What you have done with Dean and Sam was not borne from lust, well, not completely, but at least you know they care about you.' He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the woman approaching him. 

"Wanna have some fun?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I suppose so," he answered innocently. "I have not had...fun since I have been here."

"Only fifty bucks," she grinned at him.

Castiel had learned enough about money to question her. "That's a bit much for fun, is it not?"

"How much are you willing to pay?"

"I...." He took out Dean's wallet. No, it wasn't his money, and yet he felt he did deserve some fun and reasoned that Dean wouldn't mind. "I have twenty dollars. Is that enough for fun?"

She took the money from his hand. "What did you have in mind?"

"You choose. Whatever kind of fun this will pay for, it is fine with me."

"We can go to a motel if you want."

"I have a room, so that is acceptable."

"Okay." She smirked, and the next thing Castiel knew he was shoved against the wall. "It's guys like you that are ruining my town."

"I don't understand," he said, wincing as she wrenched his arm behind his back. 

"You're under arrest, asshole."

"For what? I did nothing."

"Solicitation is a crime."

"No," he insisted, "you misunderstood me."

"Yeah, sure, that's what they all say." 

Castiel was read his rights, shoved into the back of a squad car and taken to the police station. He was told he could make one phone call, opened the cell, and scanned for Sam's number.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Missouri threw Dean and Sam out of her house within fifteen minutes; that's how long it took before Uriel got on Sam's last nerve and Sam, without realizing it, used his power and sent a frying pan to whack Uriel upside the head. Unfortunately Sam didn't pull back in time and the frying pan also smashed the microwave and broke a window.

Sam wanted to go find Castiel, but Dean said to leave him alone, that he'd be fine, so to kill time, the brothers went to visit Jenny and her kids. After that they returned to the motel, and of course Sam panicked. 

"He has the phone, Sammy, it's just after dark and he knows where we are. And at the rate you're going, your blood pressure is gonna go through the roof." Dean kissed him softly. "Hey, how about when he comes back, we head on out to _Heart Attack Jack's_?"

"How about I use the toilet and we go find our angel?"

"Fine, Sam, go empty your bladder and we'll go hunting for heavenly bodies." Dean went through his duffel, finding a clean shirt. Before he could get changed, he heard the sounds of _Call Me When You're Sober_ coming from the table. "Samantha! Your phone's ringing!"

"Answer it!" Sam yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Dean muttered, "just to shut up the chick music." He saw the words _unknown number_ but flipped it open anyway. "Sam's busy, so call back later." He was about to hang up, when Castiel's pleading voice came through.

_"Dean, I am in trouble."_

"What did you do?" 

_"I need your help."_

The serious tone got through. "Where are you?" 

_"I am in jail."_

"What are you doing in jail?" Dean was doing his best to remain calm. 

_"It was a mistake. I didn't...Dean, I am afraid. Please come and get me."_

"We're on our way." Dean hung up and turned to Sam, who was fuming. "He's...."

"I heard," Sam snarled. "Let's go get him, shall we?"

"Calm down, Sammy. What could an angel have possibly done to get himself arrested?"

"I don't know, Dean, but whatever it is, I hope we have enough money for bail."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They entered the police station and approached the officer on duty. 

"We're here for...for...." Dean had no idea who to ask for.

"We're here for our brother Castiel," Sam said quickly. 

"Castiel? Oh yeah, he didn't give a last name," the desk sergeant told them. 

"What did he do?" Dean asked warily. 

"Solicitation." 

"He picked up a HOOKER?!" Sam took a deep breath. "How much is his bail?" 

"You have to wait until morning to pay any fines." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Look, he stays until morning. You can't have him until then. Got it?" 

"No," Dean said calmly, "I don't 'got it'. We'll pay whatever needs to be paid. Just...just get him up here." 

"I suggest you leave or you're going to be joining him." He gave Dean a menacing look, which was of course ignored. 

"That's fine," Dean replied. "Book me."

The desk sergeant was about to do just that when the phone rang. He picked it up, listened for a few minutes, paling at the voice on the other end. He finally said, "Yes, ma'am," and hung up. 

Dean knew on instinct who was on the phone and smirked. "I'm going to assume you know Missouri Mosely."

"She, uh...used to babysit me and I'm going to get your brother right now!"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Neither brother said a word as Castiel was brought out; they both glared at him.

Castiel felt it was prudent to not speak until he was spoken to.

Once they were in the car, Dean turned around and asked, "Why did you pick up a hooker?" 

"A what?" Castiel had no idea what Dean was referring to.

"A hooker," Sam clarified, "a prostitute." 

"I didn't know what she was. She came over to me and asked me if I wanted to have some fun." 

Sam continued. "And you told her....?" 

"That I would enjoy having fun with her." 

"You told her you **wanted** to have fun with her?" Dean didn't know if he should laugh or not. 

"She told me fifty dollars and I said that was too much."

Dean was losing control, the corner of his mouth twitching; any anger he had was gone, courtesy of Castiel's innocence. "And then?" 

"She asked me how much I was willing to pay and I told her twenty dollars, and the next thing I knew I was being arrested. Why did she arrest me?" 

"Because prostitution is illegal in forty-nine states." 

Sam was taking it all in and asked, "Where did you get twenty bucks?" 

"From Dean's wallet." Castiel handed it to him.

"You stole Dean's wallet?!" Sam was just staring at him. 

"Of course not," Castiel said quietly. "He left it in the diner, the waitress gave it to me and I...I am sorry. I did not understand her."

"See, a simple misunderstanding. Let's go out." Dean revved the engine. "We'll eat, drink and be merry."

"Alcohol is not the solution to everything," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Sure it is!" Dean hit the gas and peeled out. "PARTY TIME!"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam was insistent that Dean leave the car at the inn, as they could walk to the bar. Dean balked, until Sam pointed out that if they were drinking, they weren't driving.

Castiel wanted to go into every store along the way, and Sam just kept pulling him along, telling him, "No." 

By the time they got to _Heart Attack Jack's_ , there was a line of people waiting to get in. 

"Let's go somewhere else, Dean," Sam said. "I don't want to wait and we might not even get in."

"Don't sweat it, Sam." Dean went to the front of the line and grinned at the bouncer. "Three to enter."

"Wait on line with the rest of 'em."

"How about telling Cam that Dean is here; I'm sure that'll straighten everything right out."

The bouncer shook his head. "He ain't here, so just get on line."

Dean motioned Sam and Castiel to wait, made a quick call and gave the phone to the bouncer - they were immediately let in and the bouncer had a quick word with the bartender before heading back outside.

"How'd you manage that, Dean?" Sam was curious. 

"The guy that owns the place is one of Dad's high school buddies. Food and drink is on the house too."

Castiel was probably more fascinated than any other place he had seen. Nobody seemed to have any inhibitions, from the two women making out on a pool table to the man who groped Sam and got punched in the face by Dean. There were also a couple of fights going on, yet nobody gave it a second glance.

Dean claimed a table in the middle of the room so that Castiel could watch the goings on, which Castiel did with glee. He also ordered them chicken wings and some French fries, along with three beers and a bottle of tequila. Dean poured them shots and he and Sam did two each, to show Castiel how to drink them properly.

"Why the little glasses?" Castiel picked up the bottle, upturned it and swallowed the tequila. "That is good." Before they could stop him, he took another deep drink.

"Stop that!" Sam took the bottle away. "You don't drink it like that, and especially not on an empty stomach."

"We are having food with our drink." Castiel grabbed the bottle again and managed another swallow before Sam took it away. "Are chicken wings tasty?"

"I think so," Dean said, emptying his beer mug in two gulps and ordering a pitcher for them. 

"Take it easy, Dean, we've got all night," Sam pointed out, wondering what Dean was laughing at. He turned to see Castiel with the bottle again, and this time grabbed it and placed it on the other side of the table. "You're going to throw up."

"And your point is?" Castiel shrugged.

"Smartass angel," Sam muttered. He was thankful that the food came quick, as it kept Castiel away from the tequila...but not the beer. 

The angel was on his third beer and enjoying himself. He'd eaten eight wings and was quite happy, when all of a sudden his smile turned into a frown. 

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder to see what caused the shift in mood and groaned. "Oh no, not now."

"Not now what?" Dean asked.

"Go away." Castiel was gritting his teeth. "I am busy having an existence." 

"It's 'having a life,'" Sam corrected.

Dean turned and rolled his eyes at Uriel, who had a bandage on his forehead. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like flinging yourself into the lion cage at the zoo?"

"They care not for you." Uriel told Castiel, "They will throw you away when they are done with you."

"What are you?" Dean stood up; he was ready to fight again. "A glutton for punishment?"

"I will take care of this, Dean." Castiel said softly, motioning him to sit. He smiled at Uriel, a smile of the sweetest kind, said, "Brother, I'm not taking shit from you any more," made a fist and decked him, sending Uriel sprawling over the next table. "I feel much better now."

"Nice shot," Dean nodded in pride.

Sam just sat there open-mouthed, trying once again to take it all in.

Unfortunately the table that Uriel fell upon was occupied by two men whose drinks went all over the place. One yelled over to Castiel, "You owe us drinks!"

"I believe the correct response is 'kiss my ass'." Castiel sighed and sat back down. "Or perhaps, 'go fuck yourself'."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "And here I thought it would be a quiet evening."

"I like the new Castiel," Dean grinned. 

"I don't, Dean," Sam shook his head, "and I don't think that guy and his friend do either."

Uriel was picked up and hit by one of the men, and he retaliated by hitting the guy's friend. 

The guy came over, grabbed Castiel by the shirt and took a swing at him. Castiel ducked and the punch hit somebody else. 

Dean grinned at Sam, stood up and barreled into the first guy for absolutely no reason, knocking him into the wall and narrowly avoided a beer bottle that was thrown in his direction. 

Uriel was shaking his head to clear it and Castiel hit him again, knocking him into the women's room; Uriel ran out a moment later with two women chasing him. 

"This is fun!" Castiel told Dean with a laugh. 

"It's called brawling," Dean explained as he avoided a punch. 

"Will Sam join in?" 

"Nah, he's not a brawler by nature."

"Am I?" Castiel asked as he punched a man in the nose. 

"I think so!" 

Sam did another shot and sipped his beer, leaning back as a body fell across the table. He pushed it aside and waved the waitress over. "Can I get an order of nachos with extra cheese?" 

She avoided a fist and smiled. "You want jalapenos?" She cracked some guy over the head with her tray. "And more beer?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Sam moved as a man stumbled towards him and hit the floor. "Do you have spicy salsa?" 

"I'll bring you extra."

"Thanks." Sam jumped out of his chair, narrowly avoiding a 300 pound Neanderthal. "I'm going to a booth."

"I'll be back asap," she grinned, ducking and weaving as she waded through the brawl.

On the way to a booth, Sam avoided a punch from a man and threw him into another table, uncaring that he started another fight with the people sitting at the table. He grabbed a hold of Castiel and shoved him into the other side of the booth. "We're having nachos."

"I hit Uriel twice." Castiel was grinning like a loon. 

"That's nice." Sam finished his beer and held up the mug and two fingers for the waitress, who understood. "Did you really like James Bond, or were you just humoring me?"

"Where did that question come from, Sam?"

"I've been drinking, Cas, so just answer the question."

"I found him intriguing, much like Nathaniel once was."

"Nathaniel another angel?"

"Yes."

"What is he known for?"

"It was he who created that which you know as the penguin."

"You're shittin' me?"

"Yes."

The waitress came with more beer, smiling at them. "Which one of you wants to take me home tonight?" She jumped as a man grabbed her ass.

Sam coldcocked the guy with one punch; his reach was enough that he didn't have to get up from his seat. "Sorry, I have a...a boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend as well," Castiel nodded.

"Are they here?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend’s?"

"Over there," Castiel pointed to Dean, who was beating up two men.

"Whose boyfriend is he?"

"Mine," Sam and Castiel both said. 

"Kinky," she grinned as she went to fill another order and get their nachos. 

"So, tell me about the other angels," Sam started. "You got any friends?"

"Caria is nice, although she has a nasty habit of smiting those that wear something called plaid. Why I do not know. It is a...quirk...of hers." Castiel smiled at the waitress as the nachos were brought. "Thank you. These look delicious." He bit into one, which had a few jalapenos, and Sam giggled as the angel's eyes began to water. "This was not funny, Samuel."

"Sure it was," Sam said, "and if you call me Samuel one more time I'm going to make you eat them all."

"You would do that, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would." Sam stuffed a few nachos into his mouth, along with jalapenos. "It's an acquired taste."

"I shall never acquire it, I can assure you." Castiel sipped at his beer. "You are a sadist."

"Keep talking."

"There is Loki, who is a bit strange, and his, I believe you would call, _partner in crime_ , Bartleby. They live here, in some place called..." Castiel had to think for a moment, "...New Jersey."

"There are angels who **live** here?" Sam was surprised at that. "In New Jersey?"

"Loki says that New Jersey is fun and Bartleby never argues with him. They do not like living amongst the rest of us, and God has granted them life here, as long as they keep their existence a secret, keep Jay and Bob out of trouble, and stay out of trouble themselves."

"Jay and Bob?"

"You do not want to know, Sam, trust me."

Sam saw the flashing lights outside, "Oh shit," stood and grabbed a hold of Dean, pulling him into the booth. 

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean tried to get up, but Sam pulled him back.

"Cops, Dean."

Dean nodded and wore his most innocent face as the police entered, happily eating nachos and drinking beer. He laughed out loud as he saw Uriel getting taken away with a few others. "I can't wait until he has to call Missouri to come bail him out."

"I do not like jalapenos," Castiel stated. "But I do like beer, and I would like another."

"You've reached your limit," Sam told him with a headshake. "No more for you."

"I like brawling; it is fun."

"Yeah, sure it is," Sam was quite sarcastic, "until the cops come and haul you away."

"Perhaps we should depart from this establishment then," Castiel said. "I do not wish to be arrested again."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They got back to the room and Sam tripped over his backpack, falling on the bed, but since he was holding on to Castiel to keep the angel from falling, he ended up pulling Castiel atop him. 

Being that Castiel tried to stop himself falling by grabbing Dean's shirt, Dean ended up on top of him. 

Sam was on the bottom and grunted as he tried to move. "Getting crushed here."

"I kinda like this position, Sammy," Dean inhaled sharply and began to grind against Castiel, who, in turn, found his own dick rubbing against Sam's. He laid a trail of soft kisses along Castiel's neck and then shifted to blow in his ear. "Do you know what I want to do, Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel moaned softly. 

"Are you willing?"

"I am." Castiel framed Sam's face in his palms. "I want this as well." He drew Sam's lips to his as Dean continued to grind his own hardened cock against Castiel's ass. 

"You're not suggesting....?" Sam was still trying to wriggle out from under them. "I've done some pretty offbeat things these past couple of days, like...like sleeping with an angel and being a voyeur, but...but...."

"The three of us having sex does not appeal to you, Sam?" Castiel asked. 

"No, it's...wrong."

"Why is it wrong?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean added. "Why is it wrong? He wants it, I want it, and you," his voice lowered, "I think you want it also." He stood and pulled Castiel to his feet, pulling the shirt over his head, while Castiel pulled Dean close to him, slowly easing his hands down Dean's pants, untucking the edges of Dean's shirt, helping Dean get it off. Castiel's hands then moved to Dean's belt, and as he undid it, Dean undid Castiel's pants. They stripped each other, fingers on flesh, lightly caressing one another, shifting back to the bed together.

Sam blinked a few times, watching as they knelt before one another, each studying the other's body, neither sure what they wanted to do first. 

Dean of course made the first move. 

Dean kissed him, slowly easing Castiel onto his back. He broke the kiss, his lips moving to the angel's neck, gently nuzzling, causing Castiel to giggle. Dean smiled and moved further down. taking a nipple between his teeth, nipping gently, while he took the other nipple in between his thumb and finger, squeezing it with just enough pressure to make Castiel moan. He moved back and forth between the nipples, driving Castiel mad with his touches, grinning as Castiel began to writhe against him. 

Sam went through Dean's duffel, finding the bottle of tequila he knew was always there and took a long drink, still staring. His hands moved of their own accord, taking off his own shirt, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his pants. He lay down, watching them, taking his hardened dick into his hand, stroking himself slowly. His free hand moved to his chest, taking a nipple into his own fingers, giving himself sweet pain while he watched. 

Dean moved further down Castiel's body, biting gently, leaving little lovers marks everywhere he touched. He reached Castiel's cock and looked up with a leer before taking that leaking cock into his mouth. Bracing his hands on Castiel's hips, Dean deep throated him, and then moved his head back up, his teeth grazing the angel's thick cock. Pulling back he took Castiel's cock in his left hand, his tongue snaking out, licking at the slit. Castiel arched toward him and Dean pulled back. "Sweet Castiel..." he shook his head. "...not yet." 

He stroked himself with his right hand, and when he felt the first drops of precome he ran a finger over the slit, bringing his finger to Castiel's mouth. The angel licked Dean's finger, then sucked it into his mouth. Dean stroked Castiel harder, taking his hand from Castiel's mouth and repeating his motions, this time giving Castiel two fingers to suck on. He withdrew his fingers again, moving them down the angel's body, intent on teasing Castiel some more. By instinct he turned and found Sam standing there, holding his own thickened shaft. 

Continuing to stroke Castiel, Dean took Sam's dick into his mouth, moving his hand from his own cock and grabbing Sam's ass, pulling Sam's body closer to his. 

Sam placed his hands on Dean's shoulders, steadying himself, not moving, allowing Dean to take control. 

Castiel watched for a moment, contemplating what he should do.

Dean pulled back and turned to Castiel. "You want to...."

"I...I am unsure if I can...."

"It's okay, Castiel," Sam said. "You don't have to."

"I want to touch you, Sam."

"I'd like that." Sam reached for Castiel's hand and placed it on his dick. "Whatever you want to do, or not do, is fine."

Dean stood up and moved behind Sam, sucking on his neck, kissing across to his shoulder blade, down his back. Teeth nipping at his ass nearly caused Sam's legs to go out from under him, but Dean was pretty much holding him up. He spread Sam's cheeks, dipping his tongue in, gripping the tight flesh. Sam thrust into Castiel's hand and came.

Dean got to his feet, his hands on Sam's arms and Sam allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed. 

Sam reached out and took Castiel's hand, licking his own come from the palm, sucking on each finger. "I'm going to be a really bad boy now." He leaned down and sucked Castiel's swollen dick down his throat. 

Castiel's other hand wound in Sam hair, moving on pure lust, and he lifted Sam's mouth up and down his cock, watching as Dean shifted. 

Dean moved to his knees, his hands still on Sam's ass. He flipped the cap on the lube and slicked himself, then slid three lubed fingers deep inside Sam. 

"Fuck me," Sam moaned, arching his back, "fuck me now, Dean."

Dean couldn't wait and shoved inside hard and deep. Sam felt brief pain and tried to move away, but Dean held him around the hips. Pulling Sam's head from Castiel's cock, Dean kissed him hard, biting his lower lip when he broke the kiss. "Suck his cock Sam...I want to watch him come in your mouth." He pushed Sam's head back and pulled halfway out of Sam's ass, thrusting back in. He fucked Sam like an animal in heat, whispering a litany of filth, "Sam...oh God...sweet Sam...so tight...so hot...all fucking mine...." Dean stroked him gently, yet in time with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Sam...." Castiel moaned the name as if it were a prayer and he came, holding Sam's head over his cock while he came down Sam's throat. 

Dean felt Sam's cock twitching and Sam was coming all over Dean's hand. 

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as he came, filling Sam with his warm seed, Sam's muscles squeezing every last drop from Dean's cock. 

The three pretty much collapsed together, panting and gasping for air.

San lay on his side, pulling Castiel into his arms, kissing him deeply. "You liked **that**." 

He felt Dean lying against his back, felt the teeth nibbling his ear, and heard the sweet voice whispering, "So did **you**." 

Sam turned, capturing his brother's mouth. "Dean...that was...." 

"I know," Dean responded, rolling onto his back, legs sprawled. "Gotta clean up and I ain't moving."

"Lazy bum," Sam snickered, giving Castiel one more kiss as me dragged himself to the bathroom, cleaning himself and coming out with a couple of wet cloths. He tossed one to Dean and sat beside Castiel, gently wiping the come from his body. "You okay?"

"Yes," Castiel smiled, "I am...better than okay." He curled into Sam's arms, while Dean made himself comfortable against Castiel's back. "I am...happy, and I feel...I am not sure what else it is I am feeling." He was slowly dozing off.

"You're feeling loved," Sam whispered, seeing the soft smile on Dean's face. "And there is no greater feeling in the universe."

"I second that," Dean murmured, closing his eyes.

Sam watched them both for a while, before the peaceful and serene feeling of sleep took over. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Sam/Castiel here. I so love that pairing.  
> 2) Stress for Castiel, courtesy of Uriel, of course.

Castiel woke up during the night and murmured, "I am going to the deepest bowels of the pit."

Sam cracked an eye open. "Go back to sleep, Castiel. It's not even dawn yet."

"I have sinned and I will burn."

Dean mumbled in his sleep and turned over. 

"Bad dream?" Sam asked. 

"Yes. I was...I saw...I asked to go home and I was told no because of what we did." Castiel laid his head upon Sam's chest, holding on to him.

"What happened?" 

"They said I no longer had a place there and...hands, many hands, grasped my legs and pulled me down into the pit." Castiel interlaced his fingers with Sam's. "What if it's true, Sam? It could be a portent."

"If you don't let me sleep," Dean muttered, "I'm gonna send you both to the pit." He pulled a pillow over his head. 

"They're just dreams, Castiel, they can't hurt you." Sam began to stroke his hair, the way Dean used to do for him when he woke from a nightmare. 

Dean lifted his head, seeing both faces clearly in the moonlight. "You," he looked at Sam, "stop with the chick-flick moments. And you, angel-boy, go back to sleep."

"For a change we should listen to him." Sam settled back down, still holding Castiel. 

"I concur," Castiel said as he allowed the safety of Sam's arms to lull him back to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next time Sam's eyes opened it was to the sound of whimpering next to him. "Castiel, what's the matter?"

"My head hurts, and my eyes hurt and...and...everything hurts." Castiel sounded pitiful. "And I am not quite sure as to what happened last night after we entered the bar."

"What do you remember?"

"We went in, we sat and after that, I am unsure." The angel sat up and groaned, laying back down, holding his head. 

"It's called a hangover and you'll live." Sam went to get him aspirin. "Take two of these and go back to sleep."

"Okay." Castiel swallowed the pills and nodded off again. 

Sam sat there watching him for a while, taking a few aspirin himself. "We got an angel drunk, got him involved in a brawl and totally corrupted him. Hell, here we come...again." He wondered where Dean was and checked his phone, seeing the text message.

_Luv u, reserchng a job, D_

"Learn to spell, Dean." Sam sighed and slid back under the sheet, sliding an arm around Castiel. "No job, sleep." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam woke up to find he was alone. "Castiel?"

"I am in here," came the answer from the bathroom.

Sam took a moment to pull his boxers on, finding Castiel staring at himself in the mirror, studying his face. 

"My face itches." Castiel rubbed his chin. "Why does it itch, Sam?"

"Because you need a shave." Sam motioned him to sit. 

"I was watching a man shave on the TV earlier; he used a _Schick Mach-3_ because that is the best razor." Castiel nodded as if he knew what he was talking about. "It has a triple-edged blade, which will shave you closer than others."

"Cas, do you remember when we talked about commercials?"

"Yes, Sam. Tony the Tiger is not real, and will not appear if I eat Frosted Flakes." Sam opened his mouth but Castiel just continued. "And I have meant to ask, is there something other than soap to take care of my teeth? The taste is most unappealing."

Sam looked over at the sink and bit back a laugh. "You've been brushing your teeth with soap?"

"It is for cleaning, but it tastes like...shit. Not that I am aware of what shit tastes like, but I do believe that word is appropriate."

"Castiel, did Dean tell you to use soap on your toothbrush?"

"Yes. He said it was for all parts of the body."

"Of course he did." Sam picked up a tube. "Toothpaste is better."

"Ah, I see." Castiel read the label. "Does this taste better than soap?"

"Somewhat." Sam picked up the shaving cream. "I'm going to give you a lesson in shaving." He squeezed some out of the can and tried to find the best position, which was a bit difficult considering his height. "How am I going to do this?" 

"You can sit in my lap and face me," Castiel said with total innocence. 

Sam did just that, with a brief thought of, 'God, give me strength,' as he lathered Castiel's face. All was going well, and he finished the right side with no problem, when Castiel began to shift under him. "Stop moving." 

"It tickles," Castiel laughed and moved again.

"Cas, if you don't stop moving I'm going to end up slicing your throat."

Castiel stilled and allowed Sam to finish. 

"There, all done." Sam wiped the last of the shaving cream away. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, much." Castiel felt his face, looked up at Sam and smiled. "Thank you."

"Last night...." Sam stood abruptly and went to the main room. "Did you...were you bothered by it?"

"I was not; I found it quite pleasurable." Castiel followed him. "Were **you** bothered by it?"

"I'm not sure. I never shared like that before, and it was kind of strange. I don't know if it was sharing Dean with you..." Sam began to pace, "...or sharing you with Dean."

"Then we will not do it again unless you want to." Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, stilling him. "If you were unsure, why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunno, alcohol, maybe? Lowered inhibitions?" 

"Speaking of alcohol, Sam, can you enlighten me as to what happened last night?" Sam took a deep breath and gave him an abbreviated version. "I see. And you are concerned, once again, that you and Dean will be damned for what occurred." At Sam's look Castiel added, "I heard you whispering to yourself earlier."

"What **is** going to happen when you get your grace back?" Sam asked. "Will **you** be damned, smited, punished?"

"I do not know, Sam, and I do not think I care." Castiel gave him a small smile. "I want to have sex again." He took off his boxers and sat on the bed. 

Sam had no problem with that and knelt between Castiel's legs. "Who am I to turn down an angel?" He began to kiss Castiel's body, starting with his legs, tongue and teeth working their way up. One hand fisted Castiel's dick, the other smoothing a path up and down his chest. "You can always pull me out of Hell," Sam murmured, rolling one of Castiel's nipples in his fingers. Castiel moaned and Sam pushed him backwards, crawling between his legs. He took turns playing with both nipples, palms sliding over them, teasing them, while his mouth teased Castiel's thickening dick. One hand strayed down, caressing his balls, a finger underneath, sliding inside. Castiel bore down, sliding his dick into Sam's mouth. Sam pulled the finger out as he swallowed, shoving it back in as he raised his head. Castiel was rocking against him and Sam returned the next time with two fingers, hearing a shout of pleasure. 

"Sam, don't stop...oh please, please don't stop." Castiel was almost frantic, hips thrusting in rhythm with Sam's fist. 

"Take it easy," Sam soothed, pulling back. 

"I can't," Castiel whispered, rolling them so he was on top, nipping at Sam's neck, licking a path up his face, nibbling on his ear. 

Sam was doing his best to get his boxers off, but his hands just weren't cooperating. 

Castiel's hands were covering his, helping him remove them and he slid down Sam's body and pulled him forward, not even considering what he was doing. 

"You don't have to...." Sam started.

"I **want** to." Castiel was hesitant for a moment, but the hesitation left him and he took the tip of Sam's dick into his mouth. 

Sam didn't even consider that Castiel had never done this before, his body taking over, fingers carding in Castiel's hair, pulling that mouth down over half his dick. He had enough sanity left to think before he choked Castiel. "That's good, so very good. I...oh...oh yeah...." Castiel began to moan around his dick and Sam held his hair tighter, fucking Castiel's mouth. Just before he came he pulled Castiel's head up, the cream shooting all over his face. He dragged Castiel up his body, kissing him hard, tongue mapping his mouth. "Castiel, that was..." Sam grinned, "...erotic, coming all over you." He licked Castiel's face. "I taste so good on you." 

"I want you," Castiel said softly. 

"I know." Sam wiped his face with the edge of the sheet and kissed him some more, feeling his dick swelling, amazed he was growing hard again. "Lay down on your back." 

"My back?" 

"Castiel, I want to see your face when I make love to you." Sam picked up the lube, slicking his dick. Castiel looked at him with such affection and trust that Sam had to fight the urge to come again. The angel was beautiful and opened to him, drawing Sam in slowly, wincing a bit. "Cas, am I hurting you? Please tell me I'm not." 

Castiel framed Sam's face in his palms. "No, you could never hurt me, I swear to you." He drew Sam in for a kiss, moaning softly, feeling brief pain, replaced quickly by pleasure. Sam's balls were resting against his ass now, Sam was buried within him and it felt good, so good. Castiel was fargone, on the verge of blacking out, but Sam's voice brought him back. 

Sam raised himself a bit, placing Castiel's legs on his shoulders, holding his dick within the heat, rolling his hips, easing out, the tip of his dick resting at the hole, teasing. He eased back in, holding himself steady, brushing Castiel's prostate again and again. 

Castiel's vision blurred and he did his best to stay awake and aware. 

"Castiel." Sam moaned his name between breaths. 

Castiel was murmuring softly, and Sam recognized the languages - Aramaic, Latin, and clear English. 

The angel met each movement down with a thrust up as they found a rhythm, his head dropping back, eyes shut tight, feeling everything that was Sam. 

Sam was losing it. Castiel was tight, Castiel was hot, Castiel was squeezing his dick so hard...Sam didn't want it to end, he didn't want to come, didn't want to let go of this. He watched Castiel's face, his giddy smile, "Open your eyes and look at me." The blue eyes were bright with wonder. "Come for me."

"Sam...." Castiel sighed his name as he came, holding on to Sam's shoulders, moaning as his orgasm hit.

Sam kept thrusting, gripping Castiel's hips, knowing he was leaving bruises, but uncaring. He leaned down, stealing the breath from Castiel's lungs as he came. 

They lay there for what seemed like forever, grinning at each other in between kisses. 

"You are beautiful, Sam."

"No, that would be you, Cas." Sam sat up, still catching his breath. "Do you want to shower with me again?"

"I will wait, Sam." Castiel pulled his face down for another kiss. "If I am sent to the bowels of Hell for being with you, it will have been worth it."

"They try to do that, they're going to have a huge fight on their hands." Sam stumbled to the bathroom, wearing a huge grin. 

While Sam was in the shower, Castiel ate some potato chips and drank a Coke, flipping channels on the TV. He had finally decided on a program to watch when he heard the knock on the door. Just in case it wasn't Dean he put his pants on before he opened it. The fist caught his jaw and he staggered back, facing an enraged Uriel. 

"You will pay for what you did." Uriel growled. "You allowed yourself to be defiled by two sinners."

Castiel looked at him with defiance in his eyes. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"They will most certainly go to Perdition." 

Those words did it for Castiel. He barreled into Uriel, the two falling out the door. 

Sam came out of the bathroom and saw what was going on outside. He pulled on his pants and walked out of the room at the same time Dean returned.

Both men were ready to go for Uriel. 

Missouri drove up and quickly got out of her car, stepping in front of the boys. "Stay out of this," she told them. "This is their fight, not yours."

The two angels went at it non-stop until Castiel managed to get on top of Uriel and threw one punch after another.

"I'm breaking this up." Dean went over and pulled Castiel away. "ENOUGH!"

Uriel spit blood and dragged himself to his feet. He began to laugh as he faced the Winchester's. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. "You just got your ass kicked...again."

Uriel ignored him and glared at Castiel. "You didn't tell them about that night all those years ago, did you?"

"NO!" Castiel shouted. "Please do not do this, Uriel. I beg of you."

Uriel ignored him. "Our Father sent him to watch over you, Sam. He knew Azazel was coming after you. But Castiel, as always, failed, and you were given the blood of the demon." He looked quite smug. "They will not take care of you now, Castiel, knowing what you have done, the lives you caused them to live."

Castiel looked from Dean to Sam, afraid of what they would do. The last thing he expected was a small smile from Dean.

"You underestimate us, you dumb fuck." Dean stated. "We put our personal demons to rest years ago." He placed Castiel's right arm over his shoulder, and helped him to his feet.

"You lose," Sam sneered and took Castiel's left and did the same, the two helping him to the room. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why?" Uriel asked, the question directed at nobody in particular. 

"You have judged humanity as a whole," Missouri explained, "and lost sight of individuals. **That** is what separates you from Castiel." She motioned him towards her car. "Now move it, because I think you need some medical attention also."

"You would take me back into your home after what I have done?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Only because I think you have learned something, Uriel," Missouri told him. 

Uriel followed her silently, what could he say? That perhaps she was correct?

Missouri opened the car door and helped him inside, then got in herself. She turned to him with a smirk. "I'm always right."

"And I am in a lot of pain and **do** require medical attention," he said, biting his lip. "And I believe I may have underestimated you as well."

"It wouldn't be the first time a man has done that," she laughed. "And don't think I won't kick your ass for what you've done."

Uriel faced away from her, allowing himself a **very** small smile. Missouri Mosely was a formidable woman, and he had never met a human in all his years in existence that warranted his respect - until now.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"May we leave this godforsaken place already?" Castiel asked, gritting his teeth at the pain he was feeling.

"Take off your shirt," Sam told him, taking a look and seeing the bruising. "Let me know if this hurts." He touched Castiel's ribs, but all the angel did was wince a few times. "Okay, if there was anything broken you'd be on the ceiling. But we'll tape them anyway. And what exactly happened?"

"He came to start a fight, I finished it."

"Yeah," Dean added, "we saw. I don't think he'll be bothering you again."

"No, Castiel, I meant all those years ago, when I was an infant," Sam clarified as he taped Castiel's ribs. 

"As Uriel said, I was sent there to watch you that night, to protect you from Azazel. But at some point I felt...distress within Dean. I left you for a moment to make sure he was all right, and that moment was when the demon came." Castiel lowered his eyes in shame. "I have caused so much pain in your lives. It is I who deserves eternity in Perdition."

"Don't be a martyr, Castiel." Dean smiled. "It doesn't suit you. Sam's already cornered the market on being emo." 

"So, where are we going, Dean?" Sam asked. "You said you were researching a job."

"South Dakota."

"I take it we're going to see Bobby?" Sam seemed to perk up. "And what's going on there?"

"Bobby says that in the past two weeks there have been seven unsolved murders in the area surrounding Dupree."

"We are going hunting?" Castiel couldn't help the grin. "I can perform exorcism rituals in 147 languages."

Dean was laughing. "That's about a 145 more than Sammy."

"And 146 more than you, Dean," Sam snickered.

"I wish to perform a salt and burn." Castiel picked up Dean's lighter. "I learned how to _flick a bic_ from the television." He flicked the lighter a few times, the grin remaining on his face. 

It took Dean and Sam ten minutes to put out the flaming drapes.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for a few days as I am off to Chicago for the con.


	9. Part Nine

"I'm not showering again," Sam huffed. "I don't care if I smell like a chimney sweep. And you," he snatched the lighter from Castiel, "stay away from fire."

"It was an accident," Castiel said quietly, eyes lowered. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Sam added, "but only because Dean set fire to two motel kitchens in the last month alone."

"Yeah, but I was trying to cook your sorry ass food." Dean tossed Sam's duffel to him and picked up his own. "Let's get out of here before they inspect the room."

"I would like to change my clothing," Castiel said. 

"You want the Columbo look back?" Dean opened the duffel. 

"No. My current clothing is clean thanks to Sam's wonderful laundry skills," Castiel smiled, "but I would like a different shirt." He went through Dean's things. "I would like this one."

"ZEPPELIN RULES!" Dean laughed.

Sam snatched the keys from Dean's hand. "I'm driving."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, I give this one time."

Sam smiled at Castiel. "You can ride shotgun."

"HEY!" Dean made a horrid face. "I'm not sittin' in the back!"

"Are you a safe driver?" Castiel asked. "I am aware of Dean's driving, but not yours."

Dean's face morphed into a smirk and he decided to get into the back; this might very well be fun. "Sammy? He's never had an accident."

"That is good." Castiel got in the front, smiling as Sam revved the engine.

As Sam pulled out, Dean added, "Of course he **has** had 19 speeding tickets in the last year alone."

"Vroom-vroom," Sam laughed and peeled out.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"SAM, KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Castiel screamed as they nearly ran into a truck.

"Stop being a back-seat driver." Sam swerved and cut off another car. "I so hate that."

Castiel actually covered his eyes. "I pray we live."

"Relax, would you?" Sam shrugged, turning to him. "Like Dean said, I've never had an accident."

"WATCH OUT!"

"Hmm?" Sam turned back to the road, narrowly avoiding a Hummer. "I hate yuppie-scum gas-guzzlers." He pulled up alongside it and climbed halfway out the window. "SHOW-OFF!" 

"We're going to die, we're going to die," Castiel kept repeating. 

Sam slid back into his seat and hit the gas. "You need to smite that guy when you get your grace back."

"I will do whatever you wish, Sam, just please...do not do that again." Castiel turned to Dean. "Are you going to take over the driving soon?"

"Nah, I'm gonna take a nap." Dean lay across the back seat. "Wake me when we crash...I mean, get to Bobby's."

"Crash?" Castiel paled. "CRASH?!" 

"He's just busting your chops, Castiel." Sam eased up on the gas, dropping down to 80. "I'll behave."

"Please do not do that again, Sam." Castiel calmed himself. "How long will it take to get there?" 

"About eight hours or so; Dean'll take over in a few."

"I shall read and enjoy some literature."

"What are you reading?" Sam was curious.

"A book that Dean had. It is called _Treasure Island_ and looks most worn."

"He used to read it to me when I was a kid; it was my favorite. When I've gotten sick he's taken it out and reads to me like he used to."

"Do you think I will enjoy it, Sam?"

"I think we can safely say that," Sam smiled. 

Castiel immersed himself in the book, not saying a word. 

Sam was having a good time behind the wheel, clocking 110 for a while, until Castiel glanced up and watched him zipping in between a few tractor-trailers.

"Should I give myself last rites, Sam?"

"All right, I'll behave."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Four hours later Sam stopped in a rest area, got out, opened the back door and knelt down. "Wake up, my little snugglebunny."

Dean cracked an eye open. "South Dakota already?"

"Nope, but it's your turn to drive."

Dean sat up and saw Castiel standing beside the Impala. "He okay?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "Once I brought her down to 80 and stopped playing chicken with eighteen-wheelers he calmed down."

"Did you have fun making him neurotic?" Dean leaned in. "You don't have to answer that." He brushed his lips over Sam's. "We both know you're a sadist." He kissed Sam hard, pushing him against the car, grinding his hips close. "I'll fuck you here if you want; bend you over the trunk and shove my cock so far up your ass you'll shriek in ecstasy."

"You have really got to stop reading those cheap porn paperbacks," Sam giggled and kissed him back. "And if you behave, you can do it in South Dakota."

"Promise, honeybear?"

"You betcha, snookums." Sam stole one last kiss and turned around. "Castiel, time to...where did he go?"

"Probably the bathroom." 

They headed into the bathroom, but didn't see Castiel. 

"Maybe he went to get something to eat." 

They went to the food area and sure enough, they found the angel standing there, looking around. 

"You hungry, Cas?" Sam asked. 

"May I have a cup of coffee?" Castiel nodded to Starbucks. "I was studying the menu, and cannot find it. What is a half-caf, low-cal, cinnamon mocha frappucino?"

"Its frou-frou," Dean snorted, "and you don't want it."

"They're good," Sam insisted. 

"Yechh." Dean sneered and walked to the counter. "Two cups of coffee," he put up his hand, "plain black, no foam, no cream, no sugar - just plain." He turned to Sam and smirked. "And a half-caf, low-cal, cinnamon mocha frappucino." Dean got the order and handed the coffee to Castiel and the frappe to Sam. "There ya go, Samantha. Happy now?"

They walked back to the car and Castiel got in the back. "I believe it is safer there, no matter which one of you is driving."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Four hours (and a peaceful drive) later they arrived at Bobby's and Dean parked right in front of the house. 

The dogs came running out front, growling and snarling at Castiel as he was first out of the car and unknown to them. Dean got out and they paused, looking him over, realizing they knew him and he was safe. Then Sam got out of the car and the two protective German Shepherd's got one look at him, froze, whimpered, turned and fled. 

"I guess they didn't forget what you did the last time, Sammy," Dean snickered and grinned at Castiel. "He was practicing the _Carrie_ routine and scared the shit out of them."

Bobby heard the car drive up and stepped outside. He took a few steps towards them and froze. "Oh my God! When did it happen, boys?"

"When did what happen?" Sam asked.

"I always knew you boys would get wings and not burn in the fiery pit." Bobby sniffled, wiping a few stray tears that fell down his face. "I only wish I could have been there; maybe I could have saved you."

"Uh, we're not dead, Bobby," Sam told him.

"You're not?"

"Uh, no," Dean answered, eye narrowing. "Are you?"

"B-b-but...him, he, angel...." Bobby was stammering and pointing at Castiel. 

"Oh," Dean grinned, "Castiel was grounded and he's hangin' with us now."

"Oh," Bobby parroted back. "How nice of you to tell me you were bringing company." He nodded to the house. "I made your favorite - spaghetti with meatballs."

"What's a meatball?" Castiel asked.

"It's dead cow, in the shape of a ball," Dean explained.

"Interesting," Castiel smiled at Bobby. "I enjoy dead cow."

"That's good, 'cause I enjoy cooking it."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Now that was good," Dean said, patting his stomach. 

"That was the finest burned bovine I have had since I have been human." Castiel was grinning. "It was much better than the one at the clown's restaurant."

"I use a better quality meat than McDonald's." Bobby got them a round of beers, holding one out to Castiel. "Do angels drink beer?"

"I have learned to enjoy it," Castiel smiled, reading the label. "As long as it is not light beer. Dean says that is pisswater and I do not think I would enjoy urine."

"So, Bobby," Sam started, "tell us about this case."

"It'll wait for a few." Bobby sipped at his beer and smiled at Castiel. "What kinds of things have you learned since you've been human?"

"Wal-Mart is an evil place, although Dean bought me a Barbie doll, which I will cherish for always."

Bobby nearly choked on his beer. "A Barbie doll?" 

"He wanted the dream house too, but I had to draw the line," Dean told him. 

"I wanted a Chia-Pet, but Sam said no."

"Yeah," Bobby nodded in sympathy, "Sammy can be a cruel one, that's for sure."

"Sexual relations are quite enjoyable."

"Huh?" Bobby was sure he had heard wrong.

"We had sex together," Castiel said bluntly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bobby spit beer all over the place and glared at Dean. "You've done some wild things in your life, boy, but an angel?"

"I slept with Sam also." Castiel said it with a smile, as if it were a normal, everyday thing. "And we had a threesome last night." 

"Uh, I think that's enough, Castiel," Sam said, sinking down in his chair.

"No, no," Bobby said, "tell me more."

Castiel happily continued. "They purchased me a pornography film, which I have not watched yet, took me out to a bar, taught me to do tequila shots and brawl. It has been most exciting."

"Really?" Bobby laughed, but it bordered on the hysterical kind of laughter. "And you've been with them now for what, six days?"

"Tomorrow will be day seven," Castiel nodded.

"And on the seventh day," Bobby sighed, "the Lord sent you all to Hell."

Castiel's fork stopped halfway to his mouth and he dropped it with a clatter. He stood abruptly and walked outside. 

"You had to mention Hell." Dean stood and went after Castiel.

"What'd I say?"

"It's a long story, Bobby...." Sam began.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Nobody is going to Hell," Dean said, standing behind Castiel, who was leaning against the porch railing. "It's just a figure of speech."

"I know that, Dean, but the words still bother me." Dean slid his arms around Castiel's waist and Castiel turned, a small smile on his face. "What would you do if I was sent to the pit?"

"Take a fucking army," Dean said proudly, "and get you out." 

Castiel threaded his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled his face closer. "I am feeling lust now and I want to kiss you."

"Isn't lust a sin?"

"As Sam is so fond of saying, Dean, shut up." Castiel put all he had into the kiss, taking control of the moment, needing this. 

Dean's hand moved lower, undoing Castiel's pants and slipping his hand in, letting himself fall into the kiss. 

"Dean...." Bobby stepped outside and his mouth dropped open. "Oh fuck, now I gotta go bleach my eyeballs." He ran back inside, there was a shriek and the sound of a door slamming.

"Why did Bobby just run into his room and slam the...." Sam stood there, watching. "Ah, that's why."

Dean didn't care that Sam was standing there, continuing to share kisses with Castiel, jerking him off, rubbing himself against Castiel's leg like a dog in heat. "Come for me, angel, do it for me."

Castiel's head slammed into the wall as he came, but he didn't feel anything; there was nothing but his orgasm washing over him. He had to grasp Dean's shoulders to keep himself upright. 

"I guess I was feeling lust, too," Dean cracked, taking his hand from Castiel's pants and licking it clean. "Go get me a washcloth, Sammy."

"Lincoln freed the slaves," Sam told him, "and you can get your own damn washcloth."

"Its times like this I wish I was an only child," Dean snickered.

"You do not want Sam to be your brother?" Castiel questioned him. 

"Sarcasm, angel-boy, sarcasm." 

"Is it safe to come out now?" Bobby asked, peeking outside his room. "Demons I can deal with, but...." Once he saw everybody was decent, he grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator. "And here I thought it was your Daddy who was going to make me a wreck."

"Nah," Sam laughed, "we'll send you to Bellevue much quicker than he ever could." He nodded to his laptop. "That's what I found out about our little problem. And judging by those photos, part of me is hoping it's a demon, because if it's human, it's an evil bastard."

Castiel studied the crime scene photos. "Were these murders committed near a lake?"

"Yeah, they were," Bobby answered him. "Why?"

"Have there been any unexplained storms in the area lately?"

"Quite a few," Bobby said, "and pretty bad ones also. And I ask again, why?"

"A Nicor," Castiel said. 

"What's a Nicor?" Sam asked, Googling the name and finding nothing.

"You will not find it in your research, Sam," Castiel explained. "I believed them to be extinct."

"What are they?" Sam was trying different search engines.

"Water demons." Castiel shrugged. "Lucifer was not fond of them and destroyed them all - at least that is what I believed."

"He destroyed his own?" Dean found this funny for some reason. "Why?"

"That I do not know." Castiel turned to Sam. "Is there a mapping of the area where the bodies were discovered?" Once Sam pulled it up, Castiel stared at it. "Do you not see it?"

"All I see are squiggles," Dean sighed. "Look, whatever this thing is, we find it and pump it full of rocksalt. End of story."

Sam did see what Castiel pointed out. "Bobby, what's in the middle of it?"

"The middle of what?" Dean asked. "I still don't see anything."

"Go back to your planet, Dean," Sam cracked. 

"That's an old church, hasn't been used in over fifty years," Bobby told them. 

"Abandoned holy ground, perfect place for a demon to take up residence," Dean nodded, went to his duffel and took out a gun. "Looks like me and Mister Smith here are gonna have some fun." He took out a second gun. "And joining him will be Miss Wesson."

"Those will not do any good, Dean." Castiel glanced at the weapons. "A Nicor is not your _average_ demon. It is an upper level one, and as such is different, and perhaps more powerful, than the ones you have encountered." He paused for a moment. "And that would include Azazel."

"Don't care." Dean began to juggle two grenades. "Maybe these will come in handy."

Sam caught one as Dean tossed it. "Where did you get those?"

Bobby caught the other. "I like my house where it is, thank you very much."

"I picked 'em up in Phoenix, Sam, when we were at that mercenary show." Dean smirked. "You remember, the one where you picked up that Uzi."

"No grenades, Dean." Sam shook his head in scorn. "And no more Stallone movies for you either."

"Spoilsport," Dean muttered. 

Bobby ignored them, instead focusing on Castiel. "You know what needs to be done?"

"There are...." Castiel paused, as if unsure about speaking. He inhaled sharply before continuing. "There are rituals which are long forgotten, words that have not been uttered in millenia. They will take care of the beast."

"I guess that means you're in charge."

"But I'm always in charge." Dean pouted. "No fair."

He received three responses of sighs and eyerolls, and reluctantly followed the other three out to the Impala.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean was pacing along the water's edge. "Maybe this thing took the night off." He glanced over at the burned-out church. "Maybe we got the wrong place. We passed Rube's Steakhouse on the way here, and they're open late. Since nothing's happening here...."

"Is he always like this on a hunt?" Castiel asked. 

"Like what?" Sam so wanted to know; this was sure to be good.

"As if he is wearing Pampers that have not been changed all day."

"I need a smoke," Dean murmured, hand going into his jacket.

"Dean, you promised this time you were giving up cigarettes for good," Sam said.

"Who said anything about cigarettes?" Dean took out a joint. "Acapulco Gold, when you care enough to smoke the very best." He took out his lighter and the wind picked up...and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He put the joint away and took out his gun, motioning Sam and Bobby to do the same. 

It started to drizzle, and then it was as if the sky opened up. Lightning permeated the sky, the thunderclaps almost deafening...and the water in the lake was bubbling. 

"It comes," Castiel said. 

The other three were looking everywhere, seeing nothing.

Bobby was the first to be hit by the demon. He was tossed a good twenty feet into a tree, vision blurring. 

Sam was next, the gun snatched from his hands, his body lifted up, the breath stolen from his lungs, gasping for air before he too was thrown. He bounced off the Impala's hood, hitting the ground, but as he tried to stand, the force of the wind knocked him back to the ground.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Dean muttered, as the thing showed itself. "Now you die." He pumped every blessed bullet from the gun into it, but the thing kept coming. It stood before him, almost two feet taller than he was, and lifted him by the arms, dangling him in the air. Dean got one arm free and stabbed the thing in the chest with his knife - the demon just bared its teeth and backhanded him, knocking him into Sam, who had managed to get to his feet. 

Castiel's face grew hard. "Muta fiant lábia mendácia, quæ loquúntur contra justum insolénter in supérbia et contémptu."

"What the fuck is he saying?" Bobby asked. "It ain't a language I've ever heard."

The angel continued. "Quam magna est bónitas tua, dómine, quam reservásti timéntibus te, quam præstas confugiéntibus ad te, in conspéctu hóminum."

"I haven't a fucking clue," Sam answered, just as confused. "It sounds like Latin, but with some strange invocations."

Castiel ignored him. "Prótegis eos protectiónes vultus tui a conspiratióne virórum, occúltas eos in tentório, a júrgio linguárum." He jumped back as if he'd been hit, yet continued on with the ritual. "Benedíctus Dóminus, quia mirábilem præbuit mihi misericórdiam suam in urbe muníta. Ego autem dixi in trepidatióne mea: Abscíssus sum a conspéctu tuo." Castiel grimaced and hunched over for a moment, and Dean went for him, but Castiel waved him back. "NO! STAY BACK!" 

"Dean, stop!" Sam and Bobby both warned him. "He knows what he's doing."

"I hope so," Dean murmured. 

"Tu vero audísti vocem obsecratiónis meæ, cum clamárem ad te. Dilígite Dóminum, omnes sancti ejus! fidéles consérvat Dóminus." Castiel paused, the anger clear on his face. "Sed retríbuit abundánter agéntibus supérbe. Confortámini et roborétur cor vestrum omnes, qui sperátis in Dómino!" He finished by dropping to his knees, head bowed. 

The thing shrieked and went up in flames right in front of them. The storm stopped and the wind died down.

Castiel hadn't moved, and remained on his knees.

Sam knelt beside him, a smile on his face. "Nicely done, I knew you'd come in handy."

"I have been injured, Sam."

"I know, and we're going to fix you up again."

Castiel seemed to be ignoring him. "It **hurts**." 

"What are you talking about, Cas?"

Castiel showed Sam his upper torso; there were criss-crossed slashes across his stomach and chest, the blood flowing out. "It grew angry as I recited the ritual." 

"DEAN!" 

"What happened?" Dean knelt down, examining the wounds.

"We need to do something."

"We will, Sam." 

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Castiel." Sam smiled weakly as they got him into the backseat; he climbed in, laying Castiel's head on his lap. "We gotta get him to a hospital, Dean."

"No hospital," Castiel murmured weakly, taking Sam's hand in his and squeezing it. 

"You need a doctor," Bobby said as he got into the front. "Those wounds are...."

Castiel grunted and turned his head, burying his face in Sam's chest. "Please, Sam, no hospital."

"Okay." Sam bit into his lip. "We're gonna fix you right up, I promise."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The ride back to Bobby's seemed to take forever, and Sam carried an unconscious Castiel into the bedroom. 

"Sam, get out," Dean said firmly.

"No, I won't leave him." Sam was adamant. "He needs me." He wouldn't let go of Castiel's hand. "I promised I'd take care of you and a Winchester never breaks his word."

"Sammy, you need to move so I can tend to him," Bobby whispered, motioning Sam to shift a bit. 

Sam reluctantly did so, but stayed close. 

After a few minutes, Bobby stepped back. "I can't stop the bleeding," he explained. "The wounds are too deep."

"No," Sam's lower lip began to shake, "he can't go away; he's an angel. Angel's can't die."

"This is true, Sam."

The three men turned to see a familiar face smiling at them. 

"Anna," Dean murmured, but quickly composed himself. "Can you help him?"

She walked over and sat beside Castiel, taking his hands in hers. 

"Will he die?" Sam asked her. 

"I am healing him; this was not meant to happen."

As they watched, the slashes mended, the skin healed, scars fading until the flesh appeared new.

"Will. He. Die?" Sam reiterated.

" **He** cannot die, Sam," Anna said matter-of-factly. 

"What about his...vessel."

"He can get another."

"I like that one," Sam told her. "It's special, like he is."

"The whole vessel, Sam?" she smirked. "Or certain parts of it?"

Sam flushed pink and shook his head. "All of it."

"I'm kind of partial to it myself," Dean added. 

Anna gave him a knowing glance. "You're partial to **everything** , Dean."

"You had a good time, too!" Dean fired back.

"Dean, could you not talk about that?" Sam frowned. 

"Relax, Sam," she laughed. "Dean may have been with my body, but you were in his heart." Anna took Castiel's hand in her own. "It is time to leave."

"Don't send him to Hell for what we did!" Sam blurted out. "He doesn't deserve it."

"I'm taking him home, Sam. He has been missed." And in an instant they were gone.

"NO!" Sam screamed at empty air. "You can't...I wanted...I wanted to say good-bye." 

"Sammy...." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam threw it off. 

"No, you can't fix this, Dean." Sam wiped away a few tears. "I wanted him to stay; I wanted to keep him."

"He wasn't a pet, Sam," Bobby said softly. 

"Wanna go out and get drunk, Sammy?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam shook his head, "I just want to be left alone."

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	10. Part Ten

Sam cooled off after a while, but didn't go to the room he was sharing with Dean, instead going to Bobby's other spare room. In his eyes, he finally had somebody, that somebody being Castiel, who needed him, that he could take care of, that he could teach and watch out for. He'd never really had that, and **his** God, whom he had always respected, had taken it all away. His sleep was fitful, with nightmarish visions of Castiel sent to Hell, punished for what they had done together. He woke up twice during the night, both times seeing Dean's silhouette in the doorway, knowing his brother was watching over him, yet keeping his distance. When he woke up in the morning, Dean was curled up against his back, holding on to him. Once Sam got a look at the room, he knew why.

The room looked like a tornado had hit it. 

"I guess I had a nightmare," he murmured to himself. 

"That you did, Sammy." Dean snuggled closer. "Things finally quieted down once I crawled in beside you."

"I miss him." Sam interlaced his fingers with Dean's. "What if he's in Hell, Dean? Maybe God considers what we did perverse and...."

"Then we'll have to go get him out." Dean meant it to be humorous, but Sam didn't want to hear it. 

"You think this is funny?" Sam tried to get up, but Dean just held tighter.

"No, Sammy, I don't. And I miss him, too." 

"Really, Dean?"

"It was kinda nice to not be the shortest person in the room."

Sam allowed himself a small laugh. "You think we'll see him again?"

"Yeah, I do. I figure he's our guardian angel and he's gonna get to keep his job." Dean managed to turn Sam so they were facing. "He's not in Hell, Sam, I know that in my gut."

"Far be it for me to argue with your gut." Sam leaned in, softly brushing his lips over Dean's. "You know what would make me feel really good?"

"What, baby?" Dean asked breathlessly. "Anything you want."

Sam licked his lips. "Cheesecake."

Dean blinked. "Cheesecake?"

"Uh-huh. I happen to know that Bobby's got some in the 'fridge."

"I offer you beefcake, you want cheesecake." Dean huffed, but smiled, as he sat up. "You want a glass of chocolate milk with it?"

"Tall glass?"

"You got it, Sammy-baby." Dean stole a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean." 

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean had a big grin as he went to the kitchen. Sam was back to normal, and seemingly happy, and there was nothing that gave him a better feeling inside. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"We didn't take any pictures," Sam lamented over dinner. 

"Pictures of what?" Dean asked.

"I got a new camera," Bobby added. "You can take all the photos you want."

"No, of us and Castiel," Sam clarified. "We have no memories."

"You have the one in your phone, Sammy." Dean grinned. "I'll even forgive you for taking it."

"It's not the same, Dean." Sam pushed the food around on his plate. "We should have."

"You want to go out, bro'? C'mon, I'll shoot some pool, you'll do darts and..." Dean glanced at Bobby, "...we'll head to Frankfort, so we don't sully Bobby's reputation."

"It'll do you some good, Sam," Bobby said. 

"Can I drive?" Sam asked with a small smile. 

"Okay, Sam," Dean agreed, "but you don't go over 100 and you use the brakes at least once."

"Promise."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean swallowed hard as he got out of the car. "No more, Sam, unless I am mortally wounded."

"That cop didn't catch us, did he?" Sam snickered. "And there are no lights on the road, so no way could he have caught the license plate."

"You tailgated a cop and led him on a chase with no headlights on!" 

"It was fun...and we lost him, didn't we?"

"I hate you, and you're buying all the rounds." Dean got a look at the place. "What is it with you and biker bars?"

"I dunno," Sam shrugged. "At least the games'll be good and the booze won't be watered."

"Oh, so now you're a hustling alcoholic?"

"No," Sam ducked his head, "that would be Dad."

Dean grabbed him by the arm, none too happy. "Sam, Dad was a lot of things, but he wasn't an alcoholic. Yeah, he drank, but if he had a **real** problem with the booze, he wouldn't have survived hunting all those years."

"I know, Dean. Sorry."

"S'okay, Sam, maybe you saw things differently when we were growing up." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "Let's go and relax, 'cause we deserve it."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Three beers, more than a few shots and five games of darts later, Sam was leaning against the wall, watching Dean. Well, watching the bikers watching Dean.

At first they were drooling over his ass, then they were grinning as he lost the first two games. After that, and Dean winning games three and four, they appeared mildly homicidal. 

Sam had warned Dean to take it easy, but of course his brother didn't listen. He was heading back to the bar when the hair on the back of his neck prickled and he froze in his tracks.

"Hello, Samuel."

Sam swallowed hard. "She took you away," he whispered, "and I didn't get to say goodbye." Sam slowly turned. "And quit calling me Samuel." 

"I have already discussed that with Anna; I gave her a...tongue-lashing and made her feel terrible." Castiel looked rather smug. "It was a nice feeling."

Without thinking, Sam threw himself into Castiel's arms, hugging him tight. "Please don't go away again."

"Sam," Castiel gasped out, "you must let me go. This vessel requires breathing."

"No, I won't," Sam pouted. "Well, I will, but only if you promise to not leave." He looked Castiel over. "I see you're wearing the clothes we bought you."

"Yes. I did not look forward to Dean's dry wit regarding my looking like a...deranged accountant with a Columbo complex." He had that confused look back, "I did mean to ask about that. What is a Columbo?"

"Don't ask," Sam said. "And I **meant** to ask you, where did you get the clothes you were wearing?"

"They belonged to the gentleman who let me have his body. He was wearing them when he died."

"What did he do for a living? I'm curious."

"He worked for someplace called _Ers_."

 _"Ers_?"

"Yes. I had a flash of it when I...took on his body. What is _Ers_?"

"Spell it."

"IRS. He was a...numbers cruncher."

Sam laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. "You really are an accountant!" He stopped laughing when he heard the yelling. "Oh fuck, I knew he'd get into trouble."

"Dean?"

"Who else?"

The two walked to the rear, seeing Dean and one of the men about to come to blows.

"He was cheating, wasn't he?" Castiel asked. 

"Not exactly," Sam explained. "He was hustling and I never did explain that to you. What you do is let your opponent win the first game or two, make them think you don't know what you're doing, then when there's a bunch of money on the table, you show them you know your stuff." Sam nodded as he finished his long explanation.

"In other words," Castiel sighed, "he was cheating."

"Yeah."

The man about to fight with Dean was larger then he was, but Dean ducked as the first punch came at him, hitting the man in the gut. Another man stepped behind him, ready to break a chair over his head. 

Castiel grabbed him and tossed him across the room as if he were a ragdoll. "It is not nice to hit somebody behind their back." Another man threw a punch at Dean, but Castiel stepped between them and the fist connected with Castiel's jaw. 

The man pulled it back, whimpering, "I think it's broken."

Castiel's eyes narrowed in anger. "You will have more broken should you touch this man."

Sam's eyes went wide as he saw the first man ready to hit Castiel from behind with a beer bottle, but before he could warn the angel, it was busted over his head. 

Castiel didn't flinch; he just reached behind himself and hit the man about to hit him. 

"Why don't you just...." Sam pointed two fingers against his forehead.

"That would be...cheating." Castiel smirked as he backhanded a third man, said, "I really don't want to brawl right now," and floored the last two who seemed interested in a fight. He then turned to Sam, framed his face in his palms and drew Sam's lips down to his, kissing him deeply.

Sam melted into the kiss, a dizzy feeling coming over him. "Wow," he murmured as Castiel let him up for air, "you didn't kiss like that when you were human."

"Perhaps my grace gives me extra...gusto." Castiel kissed him again. "In the short time I was gone, I missed you, Sam." He caught Dean's eyes. "And Dean as well."

"Of course you missed me, I'm wonderful." Dean stepped over the men and headed to the bar, ordering them a round of beers. "So, what happened with your boss?" 

"My Father is happy that I have learned, and is quite pleased with the two of you."

"Yeah?" Dean grinned at him. "If he's **really** that pleased, is he gonna give me the winning lottery numbers?"

Sam looked upwards. "Ignore him!"

"He does," Castiel took a sip of his beer, "or he would have smote your brother already."

"Very funny," Dean said, gulping half his mug. "And I was referring to Anna."

"She and I have been put on equal footing, and she is no longer my...boss."

"You got a promotion!" Dean laughed out loud. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Not yet, Dean." Sam put his palm up. "Cas, what about Uriel? Do we need to worry about him coming after us?"

"No." Castiel drank some more beer, smacking his lips. "I will have to find out if I can have beer when I am...home. And as for Uriel, he has decided to stay here for a while. He has grown partial to Missouri Mosely."

"He's giving up his grace?" Dean asked. "For Missouri?"

"He has never met a human like her, and she has grown fond of him as well."

"She is one of a kind." Dean finished his beer, turned and saw the bikers getting to their feet. "How about we put off celebrating for later and blow this joint? I've had enough for the night."

"That is acceptable to me," Castiel nodded. "You are not driving, are you, Sam?"

"Sammy's had too much to drink," Dean told him, "but I've only had a couple of beers, so I'm good."

"Then we shall leave this place," Castiel looked towards the bikers, who were picking up pool cues and other possible weapons, "before I am forced to do something evil."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They were heading back to Bobby's, when Dean saw the flashing lights behind them. 

"Oh fuck, not now!"

"Hit the gas, Dean!" Sam shouted. "You can outrun him!"

"Not today, Sam. I'm sure I can talk my out of it, just like always." Dean glanced in his rearview mirror as the cop got out of the car, grinning at the fact that it was a woman. "What did I do, Officer?" he asked with his most innocent face as he rolled down the window.

"You were speeding," she told him.

"Castiel," Dean turned around, "would you do something?"

Castiel nodded and smiled at her. "He **was** speeding, almost 40 miles over the posted limit."

"Thanks, Cas!" Dean gave her his sweetest smile. "Do you **really** have to give me a ticket?"

She was hesitant, a clear blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well, I don't really **have** to...."

"Maybe you could give me your phone number instead, and I'll give you mine," Dean leered.

"Maybe," she leered back. "I'm Lissa."

"I'm Dean."

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Castiel," Castiel piped up, "Dean's boyfriend."

The cop glared at Dean, "License and registration, please," took them and began to write the ticket. 

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked Castiel, then smacked Sam upside the head. "And you, quit your giggling."

Castiel gave him a full-on smirk. "My...gut...had a strange feeling, and required me to tell the truth."

"Don't tell me you're still upset over the peeing incident?"

"It was not nice, Dean."

"Yeah, not nice, Dean!" Sam added, still giggling.

"Go away," Dean sneered at his brother, turning to look at the cop, and turning back to Sam; all he saw was an empty seat. "SAM!"

"Yes?"

Dean turned around, looking in the back, and there was Sam, laying down, his head in Castiel's lap. 

"What a rush!" Sam grinned. "Warp speed, Scotty!"

"Put him back!" Dean snapped.

"Nooo," Sam whined, snuggling into Castiel. "It's comfy here."

Dean got his ticket, plus another glare from the cop, and got back on the road. A few miles later he was tearing it up and tossing the shreds out the window. "Like I'm gonna pay a ticket."

"You make me pay mine," Sam whined yet again. "Every single one I get, you make me pay it!"

"That's because one of us has to stay on the straight and narrow," Dean laughed as he cranked up Led Zeppelin and ignored everything else Sam began to bitch about.

**~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Part Eleven

They pulled up in front of Bobby's about an hour later, and Dean hadn't heard a word from Sam in almost 15 minutes. "Did he pass out?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "How do I get him from the car to his bed without waking him?"

"Can't you just _poof_ him there?"

"That would be a misuse of my grace," Castiel shrugged in apology.

Dean got out and opened the back door. He leaned down, brushed the hair from Sam's face and smirked. "Sam, it's a demon!"

Sam shot up so fast he smacked his head on the hood. "OWW!"

Dean was laughing, and even Castiel had a smile. 

"I hate you both!"

"Out of the car, Sasquatch." Dean stepped back as Sam got out and took a swing at him. "You missed."

Bobby came outside. "You came back," he said to Castiel, "joy of joys."

"Careful, Bobby," Dean said. "He might smite you."

"Like I'm scared of him." Bobby rolled his eyes. "Now that you're back I'm going to sleep, and if any of you ruin my beauty rest, I'll kill ya." He went back inside. 

"I like him." Castiel nodded. "You are lucky to have him in your lives."

"We know," Sam said, heading inside. 

Dean grabbed Castiel by the shirt and shoved him against the car, grinding his hardened cock against Castiel's crotch. "Can angels with grace have sex?"

"Oh yes." Castiel couldn't help the moan as Dean's hand slid under his shirt, tweaking a nipple. "At least I think so."

"What happens if you're not allowed to, and we do?" Dean blew in his ear, tonguing the lobe. "Will you get into trouble?"

"I do not know." Castiel's head fell back, baring his neck to Dean.

"If you do," Dean licked his neck, "I'll find a way to fix it." 

"Dean, yes, yes please," Castiel leaned in, his lips finding Dean's. "Kiss me."

Dean ravaged his mouth like an animal, moving both hands down the back of Castiel's pants, taking hold of his ass and yanking him forward. "Let's go inside. We're gonna make love proper." 

"Okay," Castiel whimpered, allowing himself to be led inside. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

They found Sam sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream. 

"C'mon, Sam, we're going to bed."

Sam dropped the spoon and followed them from the kitchen into the bedroom. He looked from Dean to Castiel, and then back to Dean. "A kiss is one thing, Dean, but we can't do **this** anymore."

"Why not, Sammy?"

"Because he's got his grace!" Sam stated. 

"He's willin', Sammy, so what's the big deal?" Dean shot back, pulling his shirt off. "Obviously if he couldn't, he wouldn't be here!"

"It's wrong!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

Castiel's head was whipping back and forth as he watched them arguing. If he were still human he would have gotten a sprained neck. "I am permitted to experience the pleasures of the flesh while I am in a vessel."

"Huh?" The brothers stared at him.

"It is only when I am in my true form that it is not allowed."

"You're full of shit," Sam said.

"Maybe," Castiel replied, with just a hint of a smirk, "but I wish to...get laid."

"Can angels talk like that?" Sam asked Dean.

"Apparently," Dean answered. "Let's go to bed."

Sam gave up, it was a losing battle, so he just pulled a chair over. "I'll sit here and watch." He chewed on his lower lip, hoping that the frisson of excitement he was feeling wasn't showing; Dean would probably tease him endlessly about it.

"You're a true pervert Sam," Dean smiled. "And you're making me proud."

"I learned from the best." Sam couldn't help the smirk. "And you sorta need to get naked if you're gonna do anything."

Dean and Castiel looked at each other, stripping so fast that Sam nearly got whiplash watching them. 

"Geez, Castiel," Sam couldn't help the laugh, "you sure learn quickly."

Dean shoved Castiel back down on the bed, crawling over him. "I'm going to tell you a story." Dean licked his lips. "So, you want to hear a story, Cas?"

"I am...unsure," Castiel replied, a little nervous. "What is the story about?"

"It's about me...and Sam...and what Sam likes to do in bed."

"I already know what Sam likes to do in bed." Castiel gave him a knowing smile.

"Not all of it." Dean began to nuzzle at Castiel's neck, kissing him gently. "See, Sammy, he likes to get me naked, lick me from head to toe and back up again, until he reaches my ears." Dean kissed his way to Castiel's ear and blew hot breath inside, nibbling the lobe. "Once I'm moaning, he kisses his way back down, until he reaches my chest." Dean left a trail of bites as he slid down Castiel's body. "He takes his tongue, and slowly swirls it around each nipple, then nips at them." Which was what Dean began to do. "You like the story so far, Castiel?"

"Yes."

"Good, because there's more." Dean shifted, turning Castiel over, smiling to himself at the lack of resistance on Castiel's part. "He makes me get on my hands and knees, stroking my ass." Dean gripped him by the hips, tilting him up. "He bites me, but gently." Dean bit one of the cheeks and Castiel arched his body up. "I beg him to fuck me, take me hard, but he doesn't." Dean licked the crack, dipping his tongue inside. "Because we both know what a sadist he can be."

Sam moved the chair, giving himself a clear view of the bed. He pulled off his shirt and undid his pants, listening to his brother speak; Dean's voice was turning him on something awful.

"Sam's so good with his tongue, but you already knew that, didn't you, Cas?" Dean tightened his tongue, fucking Castiel with it. 

Sam felt his breaths quicken, as he watched, and listened. When he'd walked in on them that first time they were done with the sex; but now, in the flesh...one hand moved to his mouth, sucking on his fingers, which then slid down his body to a nipple, teasing until it was hard. The other nipple then received the same and Sam pinched it, gasping as he gave himself pain. He was growing harder and his other hand drifted downward. Dean was being quiet, driving Castiel to the edge with his tongue...and then he started talking again.

"And just when I think I'm going to come from his tongue, he stops." Dean turned Castiel onto his back again and stroked himself slow, watching Castiel watch him. He glanced at Sam, and Sam knew what he wanted, tossing him the lube. Dean slicked himself, grabbed Castiel's hips and slowly entered. "He fucks me slow," Dean slid out and pushed back in, "and...."

"I do not want slow," Castiel moaned. 

"What do you want, Castiel?" Dean held himself steady. "You want it hard? Is that what you want?"

Castiel was shuddering beneath him and Dean had his answer, picking up the pace. 

Sam took his cock gently in hand, until he was moving in rhythm with them. This was so fucking perverse, but he was more turned on than he'd ever been. He stroked himself faster, his thumb running across the slit, bringing it to his mouth. Sucking on two fingers, he shifted his body so that he could push them deep inside himself, while his other hand continued its movements. Sam stroked himself harder still, coming over his hand. He caught his breath, his eyes slowly focusing back to the bed.

"My turn," Castiel murmured, and Dean somehow found himself flat on his back, staring up at Castiel. 

"You gonna fuck me, angel?" 

"Angels do not **fuck** , Dean; they make love." 

"Lube."

Castiel grinned. "That is unnecessary." He slid inside smoothly, and this time it was Dean who moaned, eyes drifting shut, enjoying the feeling. 

And then Dean was being lifted into a sitting position and he went willingly, his legs wrapping around Castiel's waist, his hand holding on to Castiel's shoulders, keeping his balance. He heard a sound and opened his eyes as Castiel's wings flared. Dean was in awe, whispering, "White wings," caressing the soft feathers, hearing the low moan from Castiel. "Angel hot-spot, huh?" 

"I believe so," Castiel sighed. He held Dean upright with his wings, leaving his hands free to touch everywhere. And touch he did. After making Dean writhe in his arms for a while, he framed his face and kissed him deeply. Dean leaned backwards and Castiel allowed him to lay on his back, not breaking the rhythm of their lovemaking. 

Dean was thrusting up, Castiel was pounding in and Dean grabbed hold of the headboard to get some leverage. He felt Castiel's come inside him and he came so hard himself that he pulled out two slats from the headboard. Dean was mildly exhausted, yet still managed a smirk. "So, Cas, was it good for you?" 

"That was...I am...speechless?" Castiel's voice cracked.

Dean turned to his brother. "Sam?"

"Yes, Dean?" Sam's voice was higher than normal. "Uh, I mean, uh," he focused, voice dropping to normal, "yeah?"

"Since you're the only one not laying down, how about getting us a washcloth?"

"I hate my life," Sam muttered, but did it anyway. He came out and tossed the cloth over, but only saw Dean. He turned and found himself before Castiel. Sam reached out, then pulled back his hand, almost afraid. "May I touch them?" Castiel's smile was his answer and Sam reached out again, feeling the downy softness of the wings, hearing Castiel moan under his breath. 

Castiel cocooned Sam within his wings, holding him tight, Sam's head resting on his shoulder. He had come to a decision and whether or not his Father liked it, or approved, his mind was made up. "Sam...."

Sam lifted his head and his mouth dropped open as he gazed upon what no living human had been permitted to see without paying a price - an angel in his true form. "My God...."

"No," Castiel almost laughed, "just me."

"Castiel...." Sam murmured. "How...why...."

"A gift for you, Sam, for all you have done for me." And then he was back, in his vessel, his blue eyes staring up into Sam's. His wings wrapped tighter and Sam grew dizzy. 

Sam was hit with a wave of indescribable pleasure within himself; he felt his prostate hit again and again, even though Castiel wasn't inside him. 

"I love you, Sam."

Sam came all over them and fainted from the force of the orgasm. 

Castiel picked him up and laid him on the bed. "He will recover shortly."

"Your angel-self is almost as beautiful as Sam," Dean told him, wiping Sam clean and placing a kiss to his forehead. "Almost, but not quite." He looked Castiel over. "After Pamela...Cas, I thought people got their eyes fried if they looked upon you in your...native habitat."

"For what I have just done, Dean, I will most certainly get into trouble, but sometimes we must make our own decisions. And just so your ego doesn't take a beating," Castiel smiled, "you are loved also."

"I knew that; I'm a lovable kind of guy." Dean stretched out and took Sam into his arms. "You're going, aren't you?"

"I am...being paged," Castiel said sadly. "Will he forgive me for not allowing him to say goodbye again?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about it this time. Can I assume you'll be back?"

"I have but two I am guardian of." Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean, who pretty much melted at the touch of his lips. "I will always be there for you; no harm shall befall either one of you ever again if I can prevent it."

"Then you're not omnipotent," Dean cracked. 

"I will see you soon, Dean. You will not be rid of me so easily. Besides," Castiel added as an afterthought, "I must return for my pornography and my _Malibu Barbie_." Then he was gone.

"If you're nice I'll buy you a Ken to go along with her," Dean laughed to himself. He laughed even louder when he saw the clothing on the floor, glanced up and murmured, "They're gonna get an eyeful, that's for sure."

Sam began to rouse, eyes fluttering open. "Dean, I...." He looked around. "He left again, didn't he?"

"He got a call and had to...fly." Dean brushed the hair from Sam's face and kissed him softly. "But he'll be back. He left his porn and his _Barbie_."

Sam snuggled into Dean's arms. "Make love?"

"You up for another round, Sam? You already came twice."

"Not with you inside me." Sam wrapped his fist around Dean's cock, stroking him slow. "I want you inside me, Dean."

"Sweet, sweet Sammy...." Dean shifted so Sam was under him. Slowly moving down, he sucked on a nipple, nipping at it, causing Sam to moan; he loved it when Sam moaned for him. He switched nipples, biting on the other, while one of his hands moved to the cock that was fully erect now and wanting to be touched. Sam arched up against him and Dean smiled, moving his lips further down, kissing a path downwards. Taking Sam's dick in his hand, he stroked it gently, listening to Sam's pleas for, "More." Dean licked at the tip, his tongue moving along the slit, licking the precome gathered there, listening as the moans grew louder, until they were gasps. He took Sam's dick into his mouth, sucking while he licked, then removed his mouth and began to lave his balls, taking them one at a time into his mouth, sucking on them. Then Dean's mouth was back at his dick, sucking harder, deeper, taking it all the way down his throat.

"Gonna come, Dean...gonna come so hard."

Dean lifted his head, reaching for the lube, and went back to sucking while he slicked himself, all the while listening to the whimpers beneath him. He moved to his knees, spreading Sam's legs, and pushed a finger in, stroking softly. He knew he'd found **that** spot when Sam arched hard against him, and he smiled, adding another finger, followed by a third.

"Want you...." 

Dean was more then happy to oblige. He removed his fingers and slowly eased his cock within the warmth and began a slow steady fuck, smiling more when Sam began to buck up at him. He lifted Sam's legs onto his shoulders, his hands finding purchase on his ass and he pulled Sam harder onto his cock, fucking him deep. Dean took one hand and stroked Sam with the same rhythm as he was fucking him, and in a rare showing, they came together, Sam's legs sliding from Dean's shoulders. Dean eased himself out, a grin on his face. 

"Amazing, Dean." Now it was Sam's turn to smirk. "Now, **you** go and get a washcloth to clean us up with. I'm too tired to move." Once they were cleaned up, Sam curled up into Dean's arms, a small smile on his face. "He's going to watch out for us, isn't he?"

"As best he can, Sam." Dean shut off the light. "Our own personal angel."

"He's our friend first, Dean," Sam said firmly. "No taking advantage."

"Moi?"

"Dean...."

"I'm just busting your chops, bro'. No taking advantage, I promise."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The brother's were truly ecstatic having a guardian angel. 

It was nice to wake up in a cruddy motel with frigid temperatures outside, while inside the room was warm and toasty, or finding their clothes cleaned and pressed the morning after a particularly gruesome hunt. 

Dean so enjoyed the free porn in every motel room, while Sam got off on the fastest computer connection known to man. 

They were passing through Iowa, yes, Dallas, when Sam decided to stop at the Wal-Mart because his hair was dying a slow death courtesy of cheap motel shampoos.

"Sammy, the last time we were in this Wal-Mart...."

"I gotta have shampoo, Dean, and I need some decent soap. My skin's flaking from dryness."

"Yeah, yeah, all right, quit being a bitch and we'll get you your girly shit."

They entered the store and Sam went to personal items, while Dean wandered into sporting goods. 

"There are other Wal-Mart's."

Dean turned around, facing who he considered **his** angel. "Five more minutes of listening to Sam complain about his hair and I would have given him a buzz-cut." He glanced around the store, and took Castiel by the arm. "C'mon."

They found themselves in the Men's department, and Dean glared at the same nasty bigot of a saleswoman from the first time they were there. "Hey, Brunhilda! My boyfriend needs a new shirt; something pink and flowery!"

"I do not want pink and flowery." Castiel picked out a jersey. "I do like this green one though."

"I'm not helping your kind," she sneered. 

"You'll be sorrrry." Dean sing-songed. "Okay, Thursday, start with the smiting."

Sam, who had been looking for Dean, saw them and overheard, quickly rushing over. "No smiting!" He warned Castiel. "It's a...rule." He returned to the shampoos and soaps. 

"You can bend the rules," Dean smirked. "Trust me."

"Every time I trust you, I end up in trouble." Castiel frowned. "I do not want to get on your brother's bad side."

"Sammy doesn't have a bad side." Dean raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Cas, didn't you learn anything while you were with us?"

"I...I cannot smite her, Dean. It is wrong." Dean opened his mouth, but Castiel put his palm up. "But there are other things I can do." 

Sam heard the shriek and ran back to _Men's Clothing_ , mouth dropping open. "I thought I told you...."

"I did not smite her, Sam." Castiel shrugged. "I only removed her clothing...and put her image on every monitor in this store. Dean said it was all right to bend the rules." 

"Dean, you are the only person on the face of the Earth who could corrupt an angel." Sam huffed and went back to searching for the right shampoo.

Castiel actually giggled as he leaned in and whispered to Dean, "I also placed her image on every monitor in every Wal-Mart across America. It shall also be on the six o'clock news."

Dean threw his arm around Castiel's shoulder. "Louie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Who is Louie?"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "You still have a lot to learn...."

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to all who encouraged me to write this, and especially to my friend Chrissy - who's been with me since the dawn of the SPN fandom - she made sure it was readable.


End file.
